I Want to be Your Friend
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: [END CHAP] Peperangan klan werewolf dan vampire membuat sang pangeran vampire tak memiliki teman. hanya seorang anak buronan klannya yang mau berteman dengannya. sang werewolf mengajari sang pangeran berbagai hal, mengajari tentang menghargai apa itu persahabatan. HunKai, LuMin
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja merintih kesakitan saat sebuah luka kembali digoreskan di tubuh tegapnya. Sementara namja lain yang tengah mengukir karya-karya indah di tubuh sang naja tersenyum setan. Diangkatnya dagu lancip namja yang tengah diikatnya itu dengan ujung pedangnya.

Senyum miring kembali tersungging di bibirnya "bagaimana rasanya huh. Alfa?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. Dimainkanya pedangnya di sekitar pipi lawan mainya tersebut membuat sebuah goresan panjang yang menciptakan sebuah sungai darah kecil.

"apa maumu Oh LuHan?" Tanya namja bersurai emas itu dingin. Namja bernama Kris itu memandang seluruh wajah LuHan murka.

LuHan terkekeh. Didudukanya tubuhnya di sebuah sofa merah maroon yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Diambilnya sebuah gelas wine yang berisi penuh cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Darah. LuHan terkekeh dimiringkanya pedangnya tepat di atas gelas hingga darah Kris mengalir menuruninya.

Plung

Setetes darah kris tercampur dengan darah di gelas. LuHan menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya hingga kedua darah itu tercampur sempurna. Disesapnya darah itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak pelan. "umh, sperti biasa. Gurih juga sedikit manis" ujar LuHan mengomentari rasa darah yang diminumnya "darah werewolf memang yang terbaik" lanjutnya riang. Maniksnya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Kris langsung waspada begitu merasakan aura LuHan yang menguat "jika kau bertanya apa maksudku? Tentu saja dengan senang hati akan kujawab" ujar LuHan tersenyum aneh. "aku" LuHan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Kris. "sangat ingin klanku berkuasa atas seluruh dunia"

"heh kau bercanda? Bahkan klanmu masih kalah dengan klanku" ujar Kris meremehkan.

"justru karena itu aku ingin memusnahkan seluruh werewolf bagimanapun caranya" jawab LuHan membuat dahi Kris berkerut tak suka. "dan salah satu caranya adalah" LuHan menarik pedangnya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "ADALAH MEMBUNUHMU!" LuHan mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat. Kris hanya bisa menutup matanya, berharap keluarganya disana akan baik-baik saja.

JRASHH

*Skip*

LuHan tertawa penuh kemenangan di depan seluruh klan vampire. "MULAI SEKARANG!" serunya keras membuat seluruh vampire menatapnya "KITA MUSNAHKAN SELURUH WEREWOLF!" serunya disambut seruan-seruan vampire-vempire lain.

*skip*

LuHan tersenyum remeh melihat seorang namja manis hanya diam tak berkutik, nafasnya terenggah, keringat turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh badanya dipenuhi luka. "Luhan" geramnya.

"tangkap dia" suruh LuHan pada dua pengawalnya. Kedua pengawal itu dengan sigap menangkap SuHo. SuHo yang sudah tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa diam sambil menyumpahi LuHan. "ck ck ck SuHo…. SuHo….. lihat dirimu seharusnya kau memilihku, bukan Kris. Tapi karena sekarang Kris sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi selirku, manis?" tanya LuHan mengakkat dagu SuHo dengan pedangnya.

SuHo langsung meludah. "cih, aku tidak sudi. Lebih baik kau membunuhku Han!" seru SuHo.

LuHan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "ck baiklah jika itu maumu. Jadi sebelum aku memeggalmu, ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya LuHan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malas.

"LuHan, dengar kan aku baik-baik. Aku bersumpah. Suatu saat keturunanku akan memikat keturunanmu. Membuatnya menghianatimu hingga membuat klanmu hancur lebur!" sumpah SuHo.

LuHan menatap SuHo takut. Luhan takut akan kebenaran sumpah SuHo, tidak, LuHan tak ingin keturunanya hancur. "BUNUH DIA!" seru LuHan.

SuHo menutup kedua matanya, setets air mata mengalir membentuk sungai kecil "Kai, maafkan Umma" bisiknya.

JRASHH

LuHan menatap nanar tubuh SuHo yang ambruk ke tanah "ini sudah semuanya tuan" ujar pengawal LuHan.

"ayo kita pergi" ujar LuHan bernajak meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kedua pengawalnya tanpa menyadari seekor srigala kecil bersembunyi di bawah tumpukan kayu. Begitu merasa keadaan aman srigala itu langsung keluar dari persembunyianya. Dihampirinya tubuh SuHo yang sudah tak bernyawa. Diusap-usapkanya moncongnya berharap bisa membangunkan SuHo, namun nihil membuat si srigala jatuh terduduk rengekan-rengekan memilukan keluar dari mulutnya.

"shh Kai jangan menangis ne?" seseeorang tiba-tiba menghampiri srigala kecil itu. Srigala itu langsung berlari menubruk namja itu. Si namja langsung menggendong srigala yang sudah berubah menjadi bocah.

"hisk….. samchon hisk…. Umma hisk" isaknya. Dipeluknya erat leher Lay. Lay hanya mampu terdiam sambil berusaha menenangkan Kai. Dipandanginya tubuh SuHo yang terbujur kaku. Lay mengucapkan mantra-mantra agar tanah-tanah disekitar SuHo bergerak sendiri hingga membuat sebuah kubur. Kai meronta ingin turun Laypun mengabulkanya. Kai merapalkan doa-doa supaya ibunya tenang disana.

Lay menggendong Kai begitu mencium bau vampire lagi. "kita harus pergi Kai" bisiknya mencoba menenangkan bocah berumur lima tahun itu.

*other side*

Seorang bocah vampire menatap ayahnya berang. "Appa membunuh lagi?" tanyanya dingin, iris merahnya membentuk pola rumit yang membuat semua orang bingun, bahkan LuHan sang ayahpun bingung. "bukanya appa sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi?" tanya bocah itu dingin.

"SeHun-" LuHan mencoba memberikan pembelaan namun bocah bernama SeHun itu keburu membalikan badannya.

SeHun menutup kedua matanya erat. Menutup sepasang ruby yang masih saja meradang dengan kelopak matanya "aku mau tidur" ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. LuHan hanya bisa menggeram rendah melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya.

-tbc-

Salah satu ffku yang udah jamuran di lepi hehehe


	2. first meet

aku masih nga nyangka sehari langsung reviewnya dua puluhan.

krisHo nanti muncul lagi di chap pertengahan, sebagai roh tentunya.

typo banyak jelas sekali. terutama huruf D dan I, keyboardnya macet.

.

.

.

.

SeHun memandang dingin LuHan yang tengah asik menyiksa seekor werewolf. SeHun sama sekali tak tertawa saat seluruh klan vampire tertawa puas melihat kepala werewolf yang hancur diinjak LuHan. MinSeok ibu SeHun berusaha memancing SeHun dalam eurofia kesenangan mereka. Eourofia yang selalu membuatnya muntah dalam dua tahun ini.

SeHun memang baru berumur tujuh tauhun. Namun dia cukup tau apa yang membuat seluruh klannya tertawa seperti orang kesetananan. Membunuh. Klanya begitu suka membunuh, apalagi klan werewolf yang entah sejak kapan sudah hampir punah.

SeHun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir jurang. Dibawahnya terapat desa werewolf yang sudah hancur lebur. SeHun menatap datar seluruh pemandangan darah yang tersebar. SeHun menghela nafas. SeHun berharap dilahirkan di klan lain saja. Dirinya tak ingin berteman dengan vampire-vampire angkuh yang hanya peduli tahkta, kekuasan, wilayah, politik dan hal lain yang membuat SeHun muak. SeHun tak dapat berteman dengan anak-anak klan lain, mereka selalu saja berlari ketakutan saat melihatnya seolah SeHun adalah monster yang akan membantai klan mereka. Ya SeHun tau dalam dirinya ada darah monster haus darah yang akan melukai klan-klan lain.

SeHun menatap klanya yang masih asik berpesta. SeHun kembali memandang desa yang sudah hancur itu. Tak jauh dari sana ada sungai, di seberang sungai ada hutan yang cukup lebat. SeHun menyeringai, rencana kaburnya sudah sempurna. SeHun menggunakan tubuh kelelawarnya untuk terbang menuruni jurang. SeHun terbang sembunyi-sembunyi di balik puing-puing rumah. SeHun cepat-cepat menceburkan dirinya ke sungai menyamarkan baunya. Diballiknya sebuah perahu, SeHun bersembunyi di bawah perahu lalu berenang sampai ke sebrang.

"SEHUN!"

Lengkingan MinSeok membuat SeHun langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah akar pohon. Begitu merasa aman SeHun langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam hutan.

Bruk

SeHun tersungkur, lututnya terluka namun dengan cepat kembali pulih. SeHun kembali berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. SeHun kembali bersembunyi di lubang pohon.

"hei kau siapa?" tanya Kai sinis pada SeHun. SeHun menatap Kai kaget, setaunya klan werewolf sudah musnah ditangan klannya. Tapi bocah yang ada didepanya ini benar-benar werewolf, lihat saja dari ekor dan telinga srigala yang menyembul dari tubuhnya. "hei, jawab pertanyaanku vampire" ujar Kai dingin.

"a-aku SeHun, kau?" tanya SeHun gugup. Sungguh mendengarnya mengucapkan kata vampire seolah mendengarnya mengatakan aku akan membunuhmu.

Diluar dugaan SeHun Kai tersenyum lembut padanya "aku Kai, kenapa kau ada disini? Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti khawatir" ujar Kai dengan senyuman.

SeHun diam terpaku. "k-kau tidak menyerangku?" tanya SeHun heran. SeHun pasrah jika Kai menyerangnya. Bukankah itu berati dia bebas dari dunia yang begitu menjijikan ini.

Kai terkekeh. "dasar bodoh, meskipun aku begitu membenci klanmu karena sudah membunuh saudara-saudaraku" Kai menghentikan ucapanya. Digenggamnya kalung berbandul srigala itu. "aku yakin kau tak terlibat disana" ujarnya tersenyum.

SeHun tertohok, baru pertama kali ada bocah yang tak kabur melihatnya. Dan baru pertama kali pula ada orang yang mempercayainya, sungguh SeHun benar-benar terharu "K-Kai" panggil SeHun ragu.

Kai menoleh, menatap SeHun santai "ada apa?" tanya Kai.

SeHun menundukan kepalanya, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia berekspresi sebanyak ini. SeHun mengepalkan tanganya menahan kegugupanya. "maukah kau jadi temanku?" tanya SeHun. "selama ini aku tak punya teman" lirihnya.

Kai bengong. Dimiringkan kepalanya heran. "kenapa? Klanmu begitu berambisi membantai seluruh klan werewolf. Klanmu memiliki kekuasaan begitu besar. Lalu kenapa kau tidak berteman dengan mereka saja? Maksudku dari pada berteman dengan anak boron sepertiku" ujar Kai heran.

"aku muak dengan mereka. Ambisi mereka menggelapkan mata mereka. Aku tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh mereka" jawab SeHun "aku memang baru berumur tujuh tahun, tapi aku cukup mengerti kalau perbuatan mereka itu salah" lanjutnya.

"hmp. Baiklah SeHun, ayo kita berteman" ujar Kai pada akhirnya.

SeHun menatap Kai tak percaya, telinganya tidak salah kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jika ini mimpi seseorang tolong jangan bangunkan SeHun. "kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya SeHun memastikan.

"untuk apa coba aku bercanda?" jawab Kai tekekeh.

SeHun tersenyum senang. Senyum yang baru pertama kali dikeluarkanya seumur hidupnya "trimakasih-trimakasih" ujarnya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak terasa air mata mengalir menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Kai tesenyum tulus. Diangkatnya dagu SeHun lembut. Diusapnya jejak air mata SeHun. "jangan menangis, nanti tambah jelek" ejek Kai membuat SeHun langsung menghapus air matanya kasar.

"aku tidak menangis!" sanggah SeHun.

Kai menyeringai kecil. "benarkah. Aku tau kau terharu karena mendapat teman sepertiku" ujar Kai melangkah lebih dalam, memasuki lubang pohon yang cukup besar itu. SeHun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kai. Ternyata lubang itu mengarah ke bawah tanah.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang telah dialasi tumpukan kulit kelinci. "ayo tidur, aku lelah sehabis berburu" ujarnya hendak menutup matanya.

"K-Kau berburu sendiri? Yang benar saja?" tanya SeHun tak percaya. Kai mendengus kesal "apa saja yang kau buru?" tanya SeHun antusias.

"kelici, tupai dan burung kecil" jawab Kai acuh.

"kau tidak berburu rusa?" tanya SeHun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kai.

Kai kesal karena SeHun terus menanyai "kau pikir seekor srigala kecil bisa berburu sendirian tanpa keluarga? Menangkap kelinci saja aku kesusahan" jawab Kai berang.

SeHun menunduk "m-maaf" gumamnya lirih.

"sudahlah ayo tidur" ujar Kai, Kai merasa bersalah melihat perubahan ekspresi SeHun. Kai langsung membaringkan tubuh SeHun tepat di sampingnya lalu mendekapnya erat. Yang didekap lebih kaget lagi.

LuHan uring-uringan mencari SeHun, sedingin apapun SeHun padanya, tetap saja SeHun anaknya. Luhan sudah menggeledah seisi hutan namun tak kunjung menemukanya. LuHan mulai putus asa, sudah hampir satu minggu SeHun menghilang.

LuHan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dipandanginya foto keluarganya. LuHan tersenyum getir melihat senyum bahagia SeHun di foto itu. "maafkan appa Hunie" lirihnya menahan air mata yang bisa turun kapan saja.

Seorang bawahan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan LuHan. "Tuan kami mencium bau tuan muda di daerah selatan hutan!" serunya.

LuHan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "kita pergi kesana. Siapkan pasukan!" perintah LuHan. Disambarnya senjata-senjatnya. "MinSeok bersiaplah, SeHun sudah di temukan!" seru Luhan pada Minseok yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

KRUUCUK

Kai menatap SeHun heran. SeHun hanya menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi. Kai terkekeh melihat wajah SeHun yang memerah karena malu.

"kau lapar?" tanya Kai diangguki SeHun "aku juga, ayo kita berburu kelinci" ajak Kai.

SeHun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kai yang menurutnya imut. "SeHun, lihat ini" bisik Kai. SeHun memandang heran Kai yang berubah menjadi srigala lalu mengendap pelan. Kai langsung menerjang seekor kelinci, digigitnya leher kelinci itu hingga mati.

Kai kembali berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. "makanlah" ujarnya melemparkan kelinci itu pada SeHun. SeHun menagkap kelinci itu sigap. Ditatapnya Kai dan kelinci itu bergantian "habiskan dulu darahnya" ujar Kai mengerti arti pandangan SeHun.

SeHun langsung menancapkan taring kecilnya pada si kelinci, menghisap habis darah pada kelinci itu hingga tak bersisa. SeHun melepaskan kelinci yang berubah menjadi lebih kering itu. "apa enak makan daging kering begini?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menghampiri SeHun. "hum, racun mu membuat dagingnnya makin enak" diambilnya kelinci itu lalu dimakanya dengan brutal membuat SeHun sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat gigi-gigi Kai mencabik daging kelinci itu. "akh kenyang~" desah Kai menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya yang agak buncit.

SeHun terkekeh "Kai perutmu seperti orang hamil" ledek SeHun. Kai mem-pout bibrnya kesal. Kai membalik tubuhnya, menatap indahnya matahari terbenam. Kai duduk di pinggir jurang.

"Kai" panggil SeHun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kai "kita….. selamanya tetap berteman kan?" tanya SeHun pelan. Maniknya tak berhenti menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam. Kedua kaki kecilnya di ayun-ayunkan.

Kai tersenyum tipis, dipetiknya dandelion yang berada tak jauh darinya "sampai kapanpun kita tetap berteman" jawabnya pelan. "tapi mungkin pertemanan kita akan seperti dandelion" lanjutnya menatap sendu dandelion itu.

SeHun menatap Kai heran "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Kai, rasanya ini satu-satunya ekspresi Kai saat serius.

"saat bersatu akan membuat sebuah bunga yang indah. Seperti saat ini semuanya terasa indah" jawab Kai. "tapi mungkin suatu saat-" Kai meniup dandelion itu sehingga pecah terbawa angin. SeHun menatap tajam Kai. "mungkin kita akan terpisah, kita tak tau kemana angin membawa kita-"

"aku tak mau itu terjadi!" sela SeHun. "aku mohon Kai" mohon SeHun.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "bukan itu maksudku. Suatu saat mungkin kita terpecah. Namun kita akan membuat dandelion-dandelion baru. Berawal dari suatu pengorbanan menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah. Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Kai tanpa memandang SeHun, Kai terus saja menutup kedua bola matanya menikmai semilir angin senja.

"kai~" lirih SeHun. jujur SeHun kecewa dengan apa yang diucapkan Kai, ucapanya seolah-olah akan mengakhiri persahabatan mereka. SeHun menghela nafas, dipandanginya matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam "aku mengerti" jawabnya.

Snif snif

Kai mendogak mencium bau di udara, SeHun heran dengan tingkah Kai. Kai langsung berdiri begitu merasa bau itu semakin kuat. "Kai?" tanya SeHun.

"Vampire, ada banyak. Mereka kesini!" seru Kai menarik tangan SeHun supaya berdiri. SeHun langsung menegang begitu menyadari bau yang dicium Kai.

"Kai ayo pergi!" SeHun menarik Kai "Kai gunakan tubuh srigalamu!" seru SeHun, cepat-cepat Kai berubah menjadi srigala begitupula SeHun menjadi kelelawar.

Keduanya berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berlari ke arah jalan buntu. LuHan dan kelompoknya terkekeh melihat wajah ketakutan Kai. "hei little wolf, apa yang kau lakukan bersama vampire eoh? Bunuh diri?" tanya LuHan mencibir disambut tawa vampire-vampire lain.

Kai menggeram rendah. Kai tau siapa vampire brengsek yang berdiri di hadapanya. Vampire yang membunuh ibunya. "dia tidak akan membunuhku" desis Kai.

LuHan tertawa keras "percaya diri sekali" ledeknya.

SeHun menatap MinSeok mengiba. SeHun tak peduli bila werewolf lain yang dibunuh, tapi SeHun tak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh Kai-nya "Kalian membunuh orang tuaku, kalian membunuh pamanku" desis Kai berulang-ulang bagai mantra.

MinSeok hanya mampu menunduk. Ini pertama kalianya ia melihat tatapan seperti itu dari SeHun. MinSeok ingin membantu SeHun namun dirinya tak mampu menentang LuHan. "hei, kenapa kau menggeram huh? Mau membunuh kami, ayo coba!" ejek LuHan.

GRAAAA

Kai berubah menjadi srigala hitam seukuran srigala dewasa. Matanya berubah biru tua. Kai menyerang para vampire itu membabi buta membuat SeHun terjatuh ketakutan. Manik-nya berair melihat para vampire itu menancapkan taring mereka di tubuh Kai. MinSeok langsung memeluk SeHun. SeHun gemetaran saat darah Kai terciprat ke wajahnya. "K-Kai…. Kai…. Ka-i" rancaunya.

SeHun menegang melihat Luhan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah dada Kai. Tidak SeHun belum ingin ditinggal Kai. "KAI!" teriak SeHun saat LuHan menghujamkan pedangnya tepat ke dada Kai.

JRASH

"ukh" Kai kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Darah keluar dari mulutnya juga dadanya yang masih menancap pedang LuHan. LuHan menarik pedangnya hingga kai terjatuh. Air mata mengalir dari manik SeHun, ini terlalu cepat. Mengapa dia baru saja merasakan kebahagian tuhan kembali merenggutnya?

"keh, kau hebat juga. Putra Kris Wu" ejek LuHan menendang Kai hingga terjatuh ke jurang. SeHun langsung berlari. Menggapai tangan Kai yang berlumurkan darah. "SeHun apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak LuHan murka.

"Kai jangan hisk jangan" isak SeHun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Kai yang penuh darah. "S-SeHun… Sl-amat tinggal" lirih Kai. Dilepaskanya pegangan tanganya dari SeHun.

SeHun memandang syok tubuh Kai yang jatuh berguling-guling lalu tercebur ke sungai. Sungai yang semula berwarna biru jernih berubah menjadi merah karena darah Kai. "Kai…" lirihnya.

SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kilasan-kilasan Kai berputar di kepalanya. Senyum Kai, Tawa Kai, kejahilan Kai, bahkan tangis Kai terasa menyesakan dadanya. SeHun memandang kosong tanganya yang berlumuran darah Kai. SeHun membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap dingin Luhan dan MinSeok.

"S-SeHun" MinSeok gugup melihat pandangan SeHun yang begitu dingin. MinSeok ingin mendekat lalu memeluk SeHun namun rasa takut menguasainya.

LuHan memandang SeHun tak kalah dingin "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Oh SeHun?" tanya LuHan dingin. LuHan tau sebenarnya SeHun tengah menahan tangisnya. LuHan ingin menenangkan SeHun, namun melihat tatapan SeHun yang begitu menusuk LuHan tau ada hal lain yang tengah dipikirkan putra semata wayangnya ini.

"aku ingin membencimu Alfa Lu" geram SeHun membuat semua orang kaget.

"SeHun!" seru MinSeok. MinSeok takut. Selama ini SeHun tak pernah memanggil LuHan seperti itu. SeHun selalu memanggil LuHan, baba, appa atau yang lain.

"kenapa?" tanya LuHan dingin. "karena werewolf itu? Cih dia werewolf murahan" lanjut LuHan membuat SeHun makin geram.

"meskipun dia murahan di mata anda, dia sangat berarti di mataku. Jujur saja aku begitu ingin membenci orang yang membuatku ada di dunia hina ini" ujar SeHun membuat LuMin tertohok. "namun sayangnya leluhur kita mengajarkan untuk berbakti pada orang tua. Cih" SeHun mendecih muak.

"OH SEHUN!" seru LuHan "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan tajam.

SeHun menjilat darah Kai. "darah ini. Darah terakhir yang tumpah karena pedang anda. Jika sekali lagi ada darah yang tumpah karena pedang anda. Jangan harap saya akan mengakui anda sebagai ayah saya" ucap SeHun tegas namun mampu membuat MinSeok menangis.

LuHan meremat pedangnya keras. Luhan tak membayangkan sumpah SuHo benar-benar akan terjadi pada anaknya sendiri. "baiklah" serunya. Ayah mana yang ingin kehilangan putranya. Tidak ada kan?

SeHun menyeringai "kupegang janjimu" lirihnya. LuHan mengkomando sisa pasukkanya pulang. Luhan berjalan mendahului SeHun dan Minseok.

Minseok menghampiri SeHun yang masih setia memandang Sungai berharap kai akan muncul dari sana lalu berteriak 'aku bercanda Hun' atau setidaknya dia muncul ke permukaan. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Dirinya tak akan pernah bertemu dengan sosok sahabatnya itu. "SeHun, ayo-" MinSeok hendak menggandeng SeHun namun tangannya langsung di tepis.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujar SeHun dingin membuat MinSeok kembali menangis. Diam-diam SeHun juga menangis. Menangis karena sudah durhaka dengan orang tuanya. Menangis karena kehilangan Kai, semua rasa itu membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Three Years Later

Sejak kejadian itu SeHun berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Tak ada lagi putra putri pejabat vampire yang berani mendekatinya. Mereka terlalu takut kulit mulus mereka terluka oleh taring SeHun yang luar biasa tajam.

SeHunpun tak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Temanya sekarang hanyalah kanfas dan peralatan lukis lainya. Diam-diam dirinya melukis Kai, membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. SeHun selalu saja tersenyum bila mengingat semua itu.

Tok-tok-tok

SeHun menghentikan lukisanya. Disimpanya lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu. SeHun membukakan pintu kamarnya. Di hadapanya MinSeok tersenyum tipis. "ayo makan" ajaknya.

"baiklah, beta" sekali lagi MinSeok tertohok. SeHun tak lagi memanggilnya 'eoma' tak ada lagi nada ceria yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Hanya ada nada dingin dan sapaan formal.

Sesampainya di meja makan SeHun hanya duduk lalu makan sedikit. Kalimat-kalimat pendek nan formal yang keluar membuat LuHan jengah. "Oh SeHun bisakah kau berhenti bersikap formal?" tanya LuHan pelan.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. "maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Alfa" jawabnya.

Gigi LuHan bergemlutuk. Memang ini salahnya. Tahun lalu dirinya kembali membantai sebuah desa werewolf. LuHan kira SeHun tak ingat dengan sumpahnya, namun nyatanya selama setahun ini SeHun bersikap luar biasa formal padanya. Bahkan pada mentripun SeHun tak segan menundukan kepalanya.

Selesai makan SeHun kembali ke kamarnya. Kembali melukis Kai. Dia memang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, namun dirinya yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. SeHun tersenyum tipis mengakhiri sentuhan terakhirnya pada lukisan kai dan dirinnya. Lukisan yang menggabarkan saat terakhirnya bersama Kai. Senja yang indah seindah senyum Kai.

SeHun mendongak, menatap rembulan yang bersinar melewati celah jendelanya. "kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" gumamnya.

-tbc-

review plis. makasih buat yang nge review, aku baca kok. cuman bingung mau balesnya gimana


	3. Begin

"Hei Kai!" seru seorang namja bermata panda pada Kai yang asik berbaring di rumput. Kai menoleh, menatap heran namja itu. "kau tidak lupa hari ini giliranmu berburu kan?"

Kai tersenyum manis semanis madu. "tentu aku tidak lupa, hyung. Lihat itu" Kai menunjuk pada sebuah karung yang penuh berisi daging.

Tao menatap karung itu lapar. "angsa?" tanyanya membuka isi karung itu.

Kai menggumam sambil terus menatap awan. "hyung, menurutmu siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari awan-awan yang berarakan di langit senja.

Tao menghela nafas. "Kai jangan paksa dirimu mengingatnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana keadaanmu saat kami menemukanmu tiga tahun lalu" ujar Tao. Masih segar dingatannya betapa banyak luka yang didapatkan Kai tiga tahun lalu. Lika-luka yang membuat dirinya dan kawan-kawanya pesimis Kai dapat bertahan hidup lebih dari sehari. Namun nyatanya Kai masih ada bersama mereka sampai saat ini membuat mereka mematahkan semua kemungkinan itu.

"aku tau. Hanya saja aku merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat penting" jawab Kai. Maniknya menatap sendu burung-burung yang bertebangan.

"sesuatu yang sangat penting?" ulang Tao. "apa itu?" tanyanya.

Kai menggeleng lemah "kalau aku tau. Aku pasti sudah mencarinya" jawab Kai. Tao menatap Kai iba. Terlalu banyak ingatan yang hilang dari diri Kai.

"Hyung, Chen Hyung!" Tao melambaikan tanganya pada seorang namja yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "lihat apa yang Kai dapat!" seru Tao.

Chen menghampiri keduanya. Matanya memandang heran karung yang dibawa Tao. "angsa, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chen heran. Berburu burung bukanlah hal yang mudah mengingat mereka bisa terbang.

"Hyung, suruh Chan Hyung masak yang enak ya~" rengek Tao.

Chen manganggukan kepalanya lalu mengambil karung itu. "eh dimana Kai?" Chen dan Tao celingukan mencari maknae mereka yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Grawk

Petok

TaoChen memandang semak-semak yang bergoyang-goyang. Kai keluar dari sana dengan seekor ayam di mulutnya. Ekornya mengibas-ibas senang. Kai langsung berlari menuju TaoChen. "Hyung jebal masakan ayam ya~" Kai menyerahkan ayam itu pada Chen.

"baiklah" jawab Chen.

"hyung masak yang kering ne. tanpa darah!" rengek Kai lagi.

TaoChen menyeritkan dahinya "kering. Memang enak?" tanya Tao.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "entahlah. Tapi setauku enak kok daging tanpa darah" jawab Kai.

Chen memandang heran Tao "kau bukan vampire yang akan memeras habis darah hewan lalu meminumnya kan?" tanya Chen menyelidik.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras namun malah terkesan imut "aku bukan vampire. Lihat aku punya telinga dan ekor kan?" Kai menunjuk telinga diatasnya dan mengibaskan ekornya.

Chen terkekeh lembut "iya-iya aku tau. Sudah, ay pulang" Chen menggandeng kedua bocah srigala itu pulang.

*Skip diner*

Semua memakan dengan lahap angsa buruan Kai. Sementara Kai memandang tak berselera ayam yang berada dihadapanya.

"kau tidak makan Kai?" tanya ChanYeol.

Kai mendorong pring itu menjauh. "entahlah hyung, rasanya berbeda" jawab Kai.

"eh, lalu kau makan apa?" tanya Chen.

"sepertinya aku harus berburu lagi" jawab Kai.

Tao mencekal lengan Kai. "jangan, sudah malam. Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh vampre" ujar Tao diangguki ChanChen. "makan angsa ini saja" tawar Tao.

Kai menghela nafas. "kumakan nanti hyung. Aku ingin melihat bulan" jawab Kai berjalan keluar.

ChanChenTao menatap nanar pintu yang sudah tertutup. Mereka tau beban Kai berat. Bahkan kadang mereka menemukan Kai menangis dalam tidurnya. Mereka ingin membantu Kai, namun jika ditanya Kai pasti menggeleng dan menjawab 'aku melupakan semuanya hyung-deul. Semua kenangan itu' sungguh mereka tak ingin mendengar Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi. Kalimat yang sirat akan ketakutan, kegelisahan dan keputusasaan Kai.

Kai menjuatuhkan badanya di padang dandelion membuat dandelion-dandelion itu pecah berhamburan terbawa angin malam. Kai memandang bulan kuning yang bersinar terang diatasnya. "siapa aku?" gumamnya lirih.

Ditutupnya kedua manik kelamnya. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang membawa wewangian hutan. Kai tersenyum tipis saat mencium bau tipis yang nyaris tak tercium. Diangkatnya liontin berbandul tulang dengan ukiran kelelawar. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam bau yang tertinggal pada kalung itu. Kai selalu mencium bau berbeda pada kalung itu. Bukan baunya, bau orang lain. "aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Nine years later

Empat ekor srigala berjalan mengendap dibalik rerumputan tinggi. Mata mereka terus mengawasi seekor rusa yang asik merumput. Srigala yang berwarna coklat muda mengendap mendahului yang lain. Ekornya dibuat horizontal, mengkode tiga srigala lainya untuk menyebar. Begitu mereka berada di posisi masing-masing srigala berwarna coklat kayu langsung menerjang si rusa.

Si rusa yang kaget langsung berlari namun srigala-srigala lainya bergiliran menyerangnya. Mereka berlari menembus hutan. Menghindari ranting-ranting pohon, melompati pohon-pohon tumbang yang menghalangi jalan. Si rusa berlari begitu cepat membuat mereka kewalahan. Srigala yang berwarna hitam legam melompat lalu berlari di atas batang pohon tumbang. Begitu cukup dekat srigala itu langsung menerkam rusa itu. Membanting dan mengoyaknya hingga benar-benar mati.

"hah-hah-hah Kai kau memang hebat" ujar namja tinggi itu terenggah-enggah.

Srigala yang sudah berubah menjadi Kai itu tak kalah terenggah. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya turun ke pipi hingga menetes ke tanah. Nafasnya menderu tak karuan. Kai menatap rusa itu lalu berdiri. "auch" ringis Kai. Ditatapnya lututnya yang terluka.

"Kai, kau terluka!" seru Chen heboh. "tunggu disini biar kucarikan obat!" Chen hendak berlari meninggalkan mereka namun lenganya keburu dicekal Kai.

Kai tersenyum tipis. "makanlah Hyung. Omega tidak akan makan bila alfa dan betanya tidak makan" ujar Kai lembut.

"tapi Kai lukamu-?"

"Hyung, Kai ada benarnya. Makanlah. Kai itu daya sembuhnya luar biasa, sekali makan langsung sembuh" sela Tao

ChanYeol memandang Chen jengah. Chen orangnya mudah kawatir. Kawatir sih boleh tapi Chen terlalu kawatir. Lagipula Kai tidak akan mati karena luka seperti itu. ChanYeol menghampiri rusa itu. Dikoyaknya tubuh si rusa. Dimakanya hati, jantung dan paru-paru si rusa yang menjadi bagian seorang alfa sepertinya.

"yak Chanie kenapa kau makan duluan!?" seru Chen tak terima. Chen langsung mendorong Chanyeol hingga terguling, sungguh beta yang tidak sopan. Chen langsung memakan bagian dalam rusa itu yang belum dimakan ChanYeol.

Tao dan Kai hanya duduk tak jauh dari sana. Tao memang bisa saja bergabung dengan ChanChen namun dirinya lebih memilih menemani Kai yang hanya berpangkat omega.

"CHAN KAU MAKAN LAMBUNG ITU BAGIANKU!" seru Chen menerjang ChanYeol mambuat kedua pemimpin itu sekali lagi adu taring.

TaoKai memandang miris. Bagaimana mungkin mereka punya pimpinan absurd seperti ini? Kai langsung melerai keduanya walau tanganya nyaris kena cakar ChanYeol "Alfa, beta. Tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang? Aku bosan mendengar ocehan kalian" sungut Tao.

ChanChen menundukan kepala mereka malu. "sudah. Chen kau makan saja sisanya. Aku kenyang" ujar ChanYeol menyingkir.

Kai tersenyum, dihampirinya Tao yang masih duduk di salah satu cabang pohon. "Tao" Kai melompat duduk di samping Tao. "sepertinya kau akan menjadi beta baru" bisik Kai.

Tao menatap heran Kai "apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao heran.

Kai terkekeh "menurutmu kenapa seorang alfa memakan lambung yang jelas-jelas bagian beta. Menurutmu kenapa alfa menyisakan hati dan paru-paru yang jelas-jelas bagian alfa?" tanya Kai.

Tao menggeleng tak mengerti "menurutku Chan-hyung menyukai Chen-hyung" jawab Kai.

"TAO KAI CEPAT MAKAN!" seru Chanyeol. Kai terkekeh, sepertinya ChanYeol mendengar apa yang dikatakanya "kalian seperti musang yang hobi menggosip saja" ledek ChanYeol.

Kai hanya terkekeh. Ditepuknya bahu tegap ChanYeol "yang kukatakan…. Benarkan alfa?" bisik Kai. ChanYeol kaget melihat seringaian Kai. ChanYeol mundur selangkah merasakan aura Kai yang begitu dingin, bahkan ChanYeol merasa sekilas iris Kai berkilat biru. Chen dan Tao mengigit bibir mereka ketakutan. Kai tertawa pelan "wajahmu bodoh sekali hyung. Aku makan dulu ya~" Kai kembali berubah menjadi Kai yang polos.

Kai langsung menerjang rusa itu. Menghabiskan seluruh sisa tubuh rusa hingga bersisa tulang belulang saja. ChanYeol menatap Kai lekat dipandangnya kuku-kuku Kai yang asik mengoyak daging yang masih tersisa.

Kai menggigit tulang rusuk rusa, kedua tanganya mencengkram bagian rusa yang lain.

ZRAK!  
Kai menarik tulang itu membuat kerangka rusa itu hancur. Wajah ChanYeol pucat pasi, darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya membuat ChanYeol makin pucat.

KRAK

Kai mematahkan rusuk itu menjadi dua bagian dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam. ChanYeol terjatuh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetaran dan keringat dingin tak berhenti mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"ChanYeol kau kenapa!?" seru Chen kaget. Chen langsung menghampiri ChanYeol, dipeluknya dari belakang tubuh sang alfa yang masih saja bergetar pelan.

"a-a" ChanYeol tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Nafasnya memburu melihat sudut bibir Kai terangkat membuat sebuah seringai tipis. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, mencari sunsum tulang itu. Lidah Kai yang berlumurkan darah membuat ChanYeol bergidik ngeri.

"Chanie. Kita pulang saja ne?" bisik Chen lembut membuat ChanYeol sedikit tenang. ChanYeol mencoba berdiri namun lututnya gemetaran saat Kai menghampirinya "Hyung kenapa? Apa ada vampire?" Kai mengankat wajahnya menciumi bau di udara. "tidak ada tuh." Ujar Kai.

ChanYeol kembali mencoba berdiri. "tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan" jawab ChanYeol berjalan mendahului yang lain.

"ada apa denganya?" tanya Tao heran.

Kai mengangkat bahunya "entahlah. Alfa tunggu aku!" Kai memekik lalu mengejar ChanYeol yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Chen mengamati rusuk rusa yang dipatahkan Kai. Dipandanginya retakan-retakan yang terbentuk disetiap sisinya. Chen mundur selangkah melihat sesuatu yang aneh di tulang itu. Kuku-kuku Kai menancap sempurna membuat lubang-lubang yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Srigala biasa tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya seorang alfa dari seluruh klan-lah yang bisa melakukanya.

Chen memandang punggung Kai yang asik merajuk pada Tao. "Kai…. Sebenarnya siapa kau?" gumam Chen.

"Beta. Ayo pulang!" teriak Kai riang. Chen tersenyum tipis, "siapapun kau. Kau tetap Kai kami" gumam Chen mengejar Kai dkk.

*other side*

"LuHan hisk LuHan" MinSeok terisak. SeHun hanya diam mematung, sesekali ditengadahkan wajahnya menahan laju air mata. SeHun memandang lekat wajah LuHan yang tertidur damai. SeHun berdiri dari duduknya, disambarnya pedang juga beberapa peralatan lain.

"SeHun kau mau kemana nak?" tanya MinSeok terisak.

SeHun menyelempangkan tasnya. "Umma, aku akan mencari bunga itu." Jawab SeHun dingin. Tanganya mencengkram erat pedang berwarna perak itu.

MinSeok langsung menubruk SeHun. MinSeok menangis di punggung tegap SeHun "jangan nak… hisk Umma tak rela jika harus kehilangan dirimu juga?" isak MinSeok.

"tidak Umma. Aku tak bisa membiarkan appa mati begitu saja" ujar SeHun dingin. Maniknya berpendar kemerahan. XiuMin menangis keras. Menangis karena akhirnya SeHun mau mengakuinya sebagai orang tuanya, menangis karena keadaan LuHan. Sungguh MinSeok merasa dirinya bisa ambruk kapan saja.

SeHun membalik tubuhnya. Mengenggam erat jemari MinSeok. "Umma, aku berjanji akan kembali" ujar SeHun tegas. MinSeok menatap sendu SeHun. MinSeok membelai pipi tirus SeHun. "berjanjilah nak" lirih MinSeok.

SeHun mengusap air mata MinSeok lembut. "tak akan kubiarkan manik ini mengalirkan air mata lagi, karenaku atau karena appa. Aku berjanji akan kembali" ujar SeHun tersenyum. "aku pergi" ujar SeHun lalu menghilang.

MinSeok jatuh. Ditangkupnya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. "hisk….. LuHanie lihat SeHunie sudah mengakuimu lagi…. Hisk… kenapa kau masih tidur saja Hanie… hisk Hunie dalam bahaya….. hisk kau harus bangun…. Hisk kau harus mencarinya Hanie…. Hanie bangun Hanie" rancau MinSeok tak karuan.

*SeHun side*

SeHun menebas dahan pohon yang menutup jalanya. SeHun tak berpikir untuk menggunakan kecepatan supernya. Gunung utara disebut-sebut sebagai tempat yang tak bisa disentuh ras iblis. Tempat itu akan membakar iblis-iblis yang berniat jahat. Sedangkan iblis yang berhati tulus permintaanya akan dikabulkan.

SeHun sebenarnya ragu bisa memasuki tempat itu. Setulus apapun niatnya untuk menolong LuHan, tetap saja terselip kebencian di hatinya.

"sudah berapa hari aku ada di hutan?" gumam SeHun. ditengadahkan wajahnya menatap sinar matahari yang terselip dari celah-celah dedaunan.

Srak Srak

SeHun menatap semak-semak itu lekat. Disiapkanya kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Seekor beruang besar mengangkat kedua kaki depanya tinggi-tinggi membuat SeHun ketakutan. Beruang itu mengayunkan cakarnya membuat pipi SeHun terlukan, SeHun berusaha menyerang balik si beruang namun si beruang selalu bisa menghindarinya.

"ARGH!" SeHun menggerang kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam batang pohon. SeHun mencoba berdiri namun kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dipeganginya bahunya yang terluka. Beruang itu makin mendekati SeHun.

"GRRRR"

Beruang itu menoleh, mencari asal geraman itu. SeHun menatap kaget seekor srigala hitam bermata biru yang menggeram rendah pada si beruang.

Beruang itu balas menggeram. Keduanya bertubrukan, saling menencakar, saling menggigit dan saling menendang. SeHun berusaha menggapai pedangnya, berjaga-jaga jika kedua mahluk itu malah menyerangnya.

BRUK

SeHun menganga melihat beruang itu tewas mengenaskan. SeHun mengalihkan pandanganya pada srigala yang sekarang menatapnya. SeHun bergidik ketakutan melihat gigi-gigi besar si srigala.

"lemah" geram srigala itu rendah. SeHun perlahan mundur namun sayangnya tubuhnya terkantuk batang pohon. "bau ini?" srigala itu perlahan berubah menjadi hyibrid. "apa kau benar-benar vampire?" cibir hybird itu.

"_lemah, apa kau benar-benar vampire?"_

SeHun tersentak saat kilasan masa lalu membayanginya. "apa kau benar-benar membantai klanku?"

"_benarkah kau membantai klanku?"_

SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tidak dia tak ingin kembali mengingat kenangan manis namun menyakitkan itu.

Hybrid itu menunduk. Wajahnya terhalang oleh poni panjangnya. Mata SeHun turun menuruni lehernya. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah liontin yang mengalung indah di leher si hybird.

" _hei. Ini kubuatkan kalung. Ungm kuharap kau mau memakainya supaya kau selalu bisa mengingatku." Kata SeHun kecil malu-malu. Dimainkanya ujung kemejanya pelan._

"K-Kau!?" SeHun menunjuk-nunjuk hybrid itu kaget.

-tbc-


	4. Second meet

e-yo masih adakah yang menantikan ff ini?

Sebenernya aku mau post hari jumat, tapi ffn trouble ga jadi deh.

Oh ya, haruskah aku ganti jadi fantasy/romance?

Poling ye ntar

.

.

.

.

"_hei. Ini kubuatkan kalung. Ungm kuharap kau mau memakainya supaya kau selalu bisa mengingatku." Kata SeHun kecil malu-malu. Dimainkanya ujung kemejanya pelan._

"K-Kau!?" SeHun menunjuk-nunjuk hybrid itu kaget.

Best friend or not

HunKai

.

.

.

.

SeHun Tersenyum lebar. Dilangkahkan kakinya mencoba menggapai hybrid yang perlahan berjalan mundur itu. "jangan takut, ini aku" ujar SeHun lembut.

"kau siapa?" hybrid mulai ketakutan melihat ke-SKSD-an SeHun. SeHun menepuk pundak si hybird. "kau melupakanku? Kau jahat" kata SeHun pura-pura ngambek.

Hybrid itu memeringkan kepalanya. Membuat poni yang tadinya menutupi salah satu matanya tersingkir. SeHun kagum melihat betapa indahnya wajah itu. "kau makin imut saja Kai" gumam SeHun.

"darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Kai heran.

"kau benar-benar lupa padaku? Ini aku SeHun." jawab SeHun.

"SeHun?" gumam Kai. SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya. "yap. Oh SeHun"

Kai menyeritkan dahinya kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya berputar cepat membuat kepalanya pusing. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang terasa mau lepas.

"Kai kau kenapa?" SeHun mencengkram bahu Kai.

Pandangan Kai memburam, ditatapnya wajah SeHun lekat. "SeHun-" lirihnya sebelum pingsan.

"Kai Kai!" SeHun mendekap tubuh Kai erat.

Grrr

SeHun kaget melihat tiga ekor werewolf menggeram padanya. SeHun dapat mencium ada bau Kai pada ketiga werewolf itu. "LEPASKAN KAI!" seru Tao.

"apa kalian temanya Kai?" tanya SeHun setenang air. SeHun terus berusaha membayangkan kalau ketiga werewolf dihadapanya adalah vampire-vampire yang biasa dihadapinya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Chen geram.

SeHun memeluk lebih erat Kai. "aku…. Sahabatnya" jawab seHun memandang manik ChanYeol lekat. ChanYeol tertegun mendapat tatapan seperti itu. "aku tidak tau siapa kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian temanya Kai. Bisakah kalian menolongnya dia tiba-tiba pingsan tadi"

"mustahil Kai pingsan!" seru Chen.

"tapi kenyataanya begitu" sahut SeHun. ChanYeol menghampiri SeHun, ditatapnya Kai yang seolah tertidur pulas di pelukan SeHun. berbagai hipotesis melayang dikepalanya.

"berikan Kai padaku. Biar aku yang merawatnya"

SeHun memandang wajah Kai yang terlelap di pelukanya, terbesit rasa tak rela di hatinya namun keslamatan Kai lebih penting. Diserahkanya Kai pada ChanYeol. ChanYeol langsung menggendong Kai ala bridal. Diliriknya Chen dan Tao yang masih menggeram pada SeHun. "Chen Tao ayo pulang"

"tunggu apa aku boleh ikut. Bagaimanapun kami berteman dekat…. Dulu" sela SeHun.

ChanYeol menatap SeHun lekat. "apa kau bagian dari masa lalunya?" tanya ChanYeol tenang.

"maksudmu?" tanya SeHun tak mengerti.

"jawab saja pertanyaanku" ujar ChanYeol dengan kilatan tajam di matanya.

"mungkin sekitar dua belas tahun lalu kami berteman" jawab SeHun ragu. Selama ini SeHun menyimpan erat-erat memorinya tentang Kai. Tak ingin sedikitpun mengingatnya tapi juga tak ingin melupakanya.

ChanYeol tersenyum tipis. Secercah harapan untuk mengetahui siapa Kai sudah mulai terlihat. "ikutlah dengan kami" ujar ChanYeol disambut triakan tak terima Tao dan Chen. "dia bagian dari Kai. Apa kalian tak kasihan melihat keadaan Kai selama ini? Setidaknya mungkin dia bisa membantu Kai mengingat siapa dirinya" tanya ChanYeol membuat Tao dan Chen menunduk.

"baiklah, awas saja kalau dia melukai Kai. Hyung berikan Kai padaku" Tao merebut paksa Kai dari gendongan ChanYeol. Chen langsung mengikuti Tao yang berjalan cepat ke gubuk mereka.

ChanYeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kelompoknya. Dipandanginya SeHun yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berceceran karena serangan beruang tadi. "bagaimanapun kau vampire yang mungkin ikut membantai orang tuaku. Tapi bagaimanapun Kai membutuhkanmu" ujar ChanYeol. SeHun balas menatap manik ungu ChanYeol. "tapi jika kau melukainya sedikit saja. Kupastikan kepalamu akan lepas dari tubuhmu" geram ChanYeol.

"aku tak akan melukainya tenang saja" jawab SeHun menylempangkan tasnya. "karena dia sangat berarti bagiku" lanjut SeHun.

ChanYeol tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban SeHun. "ikut aku eum.."

"SeHun"

"ne, ikut aku SeHun-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong aku ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol."

"senang berkenalan denganmu ChanYeol-ssi" tanpa sadar senyum tips terpatri di bibir SeHun.

*skip*

Kai memandangi SeHun sengit, sesekali geraman lepas dari bibirnya. "hyung-deul dia siapa? Dia vamipre kan, kenapa kalian membawanya ke mari?" tanya Kai berang, pasalnya obyek yang membuatnya kesal malah asik bermain kartu dengan ChanYeol.

"Kai diamlah, hyung tidak bisa memasak kalau kau cerewet terus!" seru Chen kesal.

Kai mendengus, dilipatnya kedua kakinya di atas ranjang sementara tanganya dilipat di dada, pipi gemuk itu menggembung membuat bibir sexynya mengerucut. "habis tuan vampire itu terus menatapku" dengus Kai.

SeHun ikut mendengus "sudah kubilang namaku Oh SeHun, berhentilah memanggilku tuan Vampire ok" manik rubynya menatap lekat onyx Kai.

"sudahlah SeHun, Kai memang begitu dia kadang bodoh kadang juga pintar" cletuk Tao duduk di samping ChanYeol. Ketiganya kembali asik bermain kartu melupakan werewolf manis yang asik berdumel ria. "Kai juga penakut" tambah Chen ikut bermain kartu.

"Chen hyung!" pekik Kai tak terima. "aku tidak takut apapun, bahkan pada vampire sekalipun!" seru Kai bangga.

"iya tidak takut vampire tapi takut kecoa" cletuk SeHun membuat para werewolf itu tertawa, kecuali Kai tentunya.

"ya bagaimana kau bisa tau aku takut kecoa?" tanya Kai heran.

SeHun terkekeh, SeHun membuka semua kartunya. "aku menang~" ujarnya menyeringai. ChanChenTao mendesah kecewa. Sehun giliran menatap kai. "sudah kubilang aku mengenalmu. saat kita sedang berburu angsa kau tiba-tiba berteriak meminta ku gendong hanya karena ada kecoa lewat, huft membuat makan malam pergi saja" dengus SeHun mengingat-ingat jaman mereka bersama.

"tidak mungkin aku minta digendong vampire!" seru Kai tak terima.

SeHun menghampiri Kai. "na na na tapi bukankah itu kenyataanya werewolf cantik?" SeHun menyentil dahi Kai membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan "kau selalu minta kupeluk saat tidur, dan kau selalu minta aku menghabiskan darah buruan kita baru kau memakanya" ujar SeHun membuat semua werewolf itu melongo.

'dia benar, Kai takut kecoa, ia selalu minta dipeluk saat tidur. Dan soal daging itu…' batin ChanYeol.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai, menabrakan ruby dan onyx. "satu hal yang selalu kuingat" SeHun memajukan kepalanya tepat disamping telinga Kai. "saat pertama kali aku mencium bibirmu" bisik SeHun membuat Kai menggelinjang ketakutan.

"kau tau apa yang kau katakan setelah aku menciummu?" tanya SeHun berbisik rendah. Kai menggeleng pelan. SeHun merendahkan wajahya ke leher Kai. "heh kau bilang 'SeHun, ini ciuman pertamaku, terimakasih' setelah itu aku langsung mengambil ciuman keduamu" bisik SeHun.

Kai tegang seketika. "k-kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku?" gumam Kai tak percaya.

SeHun menjauhkan wajahnya. Dihadapkanya wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kai. 'Kyaa Kai kenapa kau makin imut saja, astaga lukisanku tidak pernah salah satupun!' pekik SeHun dalam hati.

'kenapa aku baru sadar vampire di depanku ini tampan? Hei Kai jangan salah fokus!' pekik Kai dalam hati.

"bagaimana, apa kau mau ciuman ketigamu juga kuambil?" tanya SeHun dengan seringai mesum.

Buak

Kai menggampar wajah SeHun dengan bantal. Kai langsung memukuli SeHun dengan bantal itu. "Hyaa dasar vampire menyebalkan! Enak saja kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Hya dasar vampire mesum!" Kai memukuli SeHun keras-keras.

"hey dulu kau begitu senang setiap kali ku cium" seru SeHun berusaha menghindari amukan bantal Kai.

"dulu ya dulu sekarang ya sekarang, kembalikan ciumanku hyaa!" Kai makin brutal memukuli SeHun.

ChanChenTao saling berpandangan. "kenapa aku merasa seperti melihat adegan KDRT ya?" gumam Chen.

"bukan KDRT, KDMP" cletuk ChanYeol.

Chen memandang ChanYeol heran. "apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kekerasan Dalam Masa Pacaran" jawab ChanYeol membuat Chen =_=

"jadi sebenarnya Kai tidak polos?" gumam Tao menggaruk pipinya.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya "Kai polos karena dia amnesia ternyata." Gumam Chen miris.

"aku percaya dia masa lalu Kai" gumam ChanYeol malas melihat HunKai saling gulung-gulung di ranjang. "aku juga percaya, sudah ayo tinggal saja mereka" ajak Chen. Ketiga werewolf itu keluar meninggalkan werewolf dan vampire saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain di ranjang.

Bruk

SeHun berhasil mengukung Kai. "jadi, masih mau ku kembalikan ciumanmu?" tanya SeHun menyeringai.

Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri. "engh lepash dasar vampire jelek. Ungh!" SeHun terkekeh.

"jangan bergerak atau aku benar-benar menciummu" desis SeHun membuat Kai langsung diam. "anak pintar" puji SeHun disambut dengusan Kai.

Ruby SeHun terus saja memandangi seluruh tubuh Kai. Jemarinya menngusap surai hitam Kai. "hei tuan Vampire kau kenapa?" tanya Kai heran, SeHun tersenyum tipis dipandanginya kalung yang pernah dibuatnya. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap kalung itu tanpa sadar membuat Kai kegelian karena lehernya disentuh.

"kau menjaganya dengan baik" gumam SeHun. Manik rubynya yang biasanya berpola rumit tak lagi begitu rumit, sinarnyapun tak seterang dulu.

Kai diam mengamati wajah SeHun, Kai bisa melihat dua hal yang berbeda menjadi satu dalam ekspresi SeHun sekarang. Satu sisi SeHun terlihat senang, tapi di sisi lain ia juga nampak sedih. "hei tuan Vampire bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?" tanya Kai ketus.

SeHun kembali menatap manik Kai, senyum getir terpatri di bibirnya membuat Kai tak tahan melihatnya. Dijatuhkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menindih Kai "eungh berath tau!" seru Kai mendorong tubuh SeHun menjauh namun keduanya malah menjadi berbaring miring.

SeHun diam tak bergeming, ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kai, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kai yang telah lama hilang dari tubuhnya. "ukh jangan disitu dasar vampire mesum!" Kai berusaha mendorong kepala SeHun sayangnya tak bergerak se inchipun.

"Kai aku merindukanmu" bisik SeHun parau, perlahan manik rubynya mengalirkan air mata. "kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" gumam SeHun segukan. Kai terdiam merasakan lengan SeHun yang mendekap pinganggnya mengerat.

"hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Kai mengusap punggung SeHun lembut. Kai merasa dadanya sesak mendengar tangisan SeHun. SeHun mengangkat wajahnya, mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Kai. "kita masih bisa berteman kan?" tanya SeHun ragu.

Kai terdiam lama, maniknya memandangi ruby SeHun yang sudah kehilangan polanya. "apa dulu kita berteman?" tanya Kai.

SeHun menagangguk "dekat, teman yang sangat dekat. Kau teman pertamaku" jawab SeHun.

Kai menunduk. "maaf aku melupakanya" gumam Kai mengeratkan pelukanya.

"tidak apa-apa asal kau mau menjadi temanku lagi" ujar SeHun lembut, diusapnya belakang kepala Kai pelan.

Kai menatap SeHun berbinar. "hei, kau tau apa yang dilakukan srigala saat mereka ingin berteman?" tanya Kai riang. SeHun menggeleng tak tau. Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau sejak kecil klan werewolf sudah hampir punah?

Kai menyeringai. Dielusnya rahang SeHun sensual. "saat mereka berkenalan mereka akan saling mengendus tubuh masing-masing" bisik Kai membuat SeHun sedikit takut. "dan saat mereka saling ingin berteman, mereka akan menjilati bibir satu sama lain"

"MWO!?" pekik SeHun kaget. Kai terkekeh, didekatkannya wajahnya pada bibir SeHun. "jadi, bolehkah aku menjilat bibirmu?" tanya Kai mengusap bibir SeHun sensual.

"a-apa itu benar-benar syarat menjadi teman?" tanya SeHun ragu. SeHun bingung harus meruntuk atau bersyukur. Bersyukur karena saat mereka kecil Kai tidak memberikan syarat apapun, meruntuk karena pose Kai saat ini benar-benar menggoda iman.

Kai terkekeh. "untuk apa aku berbohong, jadi apa boleh kita melakukannya?" tanya Kai mengedip genit.

SeHun terdiam lama namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. "serigala yang tidak lebih dominan harus yang memulainya, sepertinya kau lebih dominan dariku" ujar Kai membuat jantung SeHun berdetak lebih kencang.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada SeHun. Ia hanya memberi jarak beberapa senti saja dengan bibir SeHun. SeHun menegang merasakan lidah basah itu menyapu seluruh sisi bibirnya. Lidah Kai benar-benar membuat seluruh darahnya berdesir.

"nah selesai, giliranmu" Kai dengan santainya mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan ragu SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, pelan-pelan SeHun mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat pelan sudut bibir Kai. "uh~" leguhan Kai membuat SeHun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"hey, kau harus menjilat bibirku sampai benar-benar basah" sungut Kai.

"tapi, itu, anu aku" SeHun sendiri bingung kenapa kata-katanya tidak bisa di tata rapi.

"heish, cepat ulangi" perintah Kai. SeHun kembali menjilati bibir Kai, membasahi seluruh sisi bibir merah itu dengan salivanya. Kai diam menikmati sapuan lidah SeHun. Lenganya mengalung di leher SeHun. Begitu SeHun menjilati pertengahan bibirnya Kai langsung menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir SeHun, dibukanya mulutnya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan SeHun masuk lebih dalam.

SeHun kaget mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba. Manik rubynya kembali berpendar terang menghasilkan pola yang lebih rumit dari biasanya. SeHun bingung harus melakukan apa, gerakan lidah Kai amat brutal mengajak lidahnya berperang. Mau tak mau Sehun meladeni ajakan kai. Keduanya saling memanggut, menghisap, menjilat dan bergelut. Namun karena dasarnya SeHun lebih kuat, ia berhasil membalik keadaan dengan membuat Kai mendesah keenakan.

SeHun melepaskan ciumanya membuat benang saliva panjang menghubungkan bibir mereka. "hah apa itu juga termasuk perkenalan?" tanya SeHun.

Kai mengusap saliva yang berceceran di dagunya. "tidak hah, hanya bonus untuk teman baruku" jawab Kai enteng. "sepertinya makan malam sudah siap, ayo keluar" Kai dengan santainya keluar meninggalkan SeHun cengo.

*skip at diner*

"Kai, apa kau baru saja menjadikanya temanmu?" tanya Chen sengit.

"hyung bisa mencium baunya" jawab Kai masih asik dengan makanannya.

Tao tertawa. "yah, hyung masa kau tidak bisa mencium bau saliva Kai pada SeHun? Aku saja bisa menciumnya dengan jelas" ujar Tao membuat SeHun menundukan kepalanya.

"hei, kau tidak makan dagingmu?" tanya ChanYeol pada SeHun.

SeHun menggelang pelan. "aku tidak bisa makan banyak daging, nanti perutku sakit" jawab SeHun mendorong piring yang berisi daging kering itu.

"hem, baunya enak, apa boleh ku makan?" tanya Kai. SeHun masih diam tak menjawab. Kai langsung menjilati bibir SeHun lagi membuat sang empunya terjungkal dari kursinya.

Tawa para werewolf itu langsung pecah melihat betapa kikuknya SeHun dihadapan Kai. "kenapa kau melakukanya lagi? Kitakan sudah berteman" tanya SeHun mengusap punggungnya yang mendarat duluan.

"hei, menjilat bibir lawan itu bisa berarti banyak hal bagi kaum kami. Yang barusan itu berarti 'bolehkah aku meminta makananmu?' kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab chanYeol masih saja tertawa.

"kenapa tidak bilang saja" SeHun menyerahkan piringnya pada Kai yang langsung di lahap habis olehnya.

"Hei SeHun Kami lebih suka menggunakan gestur tubuh dari pada berbicara. Lagi pula itu lebih sopan menurut kami. Jika kau ingin berteman dengan kami, kau harus belajar banyak" jawab Tao.

"oh ya SeHun, kenapa kau ada di hutan? bukankah para vampire biasanya tinggal di sebuah desa, lagipula melihat pedangmu sepertinya kau vampire kalangan atas" tanya Chen heran.

SeHun diam, ia tak bisa bilang kalau dirinya putra raja vampire. Bisa-bisa mereka mengamuk. "aku mau ke gunung utara" jawab SeHun pelan.

"eh gunung utara? Tempat suci itu, untuk apa?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

SeHun menghela nafas. "ayahku terkena racun Black Angel. Untuk menylamatkannya aku harus mencari bunga kehidupan" jawab SeHun sendu.

"astaga itu tugas yang berat. Tunggu Black Angel, ras itu memangnya masih ada?" tanya Chen heran. "setau kami Black Angel terakhir adalah SuHo, istri Alfa klan werewolf" lanjut Tao.

"memang, kalian tau Lay? Ia yang menyerang ayahku. Kalau tidak salah ia adik SuHo" ujar SeHun.

"benarkah, lalu di mana Lay sekarang?" tanya ChanYeol.

SeHun menggeleng. "terakhir aku bertarung denganya, dia juga terluka parah" jawab SeHun.

Kai diam mencerna semua ucapan mereka. Nama-nama itu terasa tak asing untuknya, dan semua kejadian-kejadian itu terasa familiar untuknya. "SuHo…. Wu SuHo" gumam Kai pelan.

"eh, ada apa Kai?" heran Chen.

Kai diam, dahinya menyerit kebingungan. "Kris Wu, SuHo Wu" gumamnya. Kai memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

Bruk

Kai terjatuh dari kursinya, matanya memburam tanpa bisa melihat apapun "umma, appa" gumamnya sebelum pingsan.

"KAI!"

-TBC-

Eyo makin absurdkan hehehe? Kayaknya habis ini aku bakal update lama hehe, stok chapnya udah abis yang rampung di lepi.

Btw kalo aku nulis kebiasaan-kebiasaan srigala itu beneran loh, aku sering ngikutin acara TV yang berhubungan sama srigala n anjing.

Misalnya menjilat bibir itu emang di dunia anjing artinya banyak. Bisa kenalan, minta makan, nyerah atau hormat.

Dan untuk alfa beta omega sekali lagi itu bukan kedudukan seme uke seke. Itu kedudukan pemimpin dsb.

Ok review plis


	5. Journery

Aku putusin ganti romance/ fantasy hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

*Kai pov*

Ini dimana? Kenapa semuanya buram. Chanyeol hyung tolong aku! Chen hyung hisk aku takut hyung deul.

Passt

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berlari melewatiku. Aku takut tapi aku juga penasaran, kuikuti benda berbentuk bola bulu itu. Benda yang ternyata srigala kecil itu membawaku ke lembah, astaga perkampungan werewolf. Sudah lama sekali aku melihatnya.

"Umma!" srigala kecil itu berteriak lalu melompat ke gendongan seorang namja manis. Namja manis itu terkekeh. Diusapnya lembut bulu si srigala kecil.

"Kenapa sendirian eoh, kemana Dio ajjushi?" tanya namja manis bernama SuHo itu.

Srigala itu berubah menjadi bocah. Bocah itu nampak cemberut. "Dio ajjushi menyuruh Kai makan rumput. Kai tidak mau, tidak enak!" jawab bocah itu. Eh tunggu, namanya sama denganku.

"Kai, astaga aku mencarimu di sekitar desa dan kau malah di sini ternyata" omel ajjushi bermata bulat itu.

"Habisnya ajjushi menyuruhku makan rumput!" seru Kai tak terima.

"Itu sayur Kai, astaga hyung apa yang salah dengan Kai?" seru Dio kesal.

"Hei Kai, makan saja sayurannya. Kalau tidak makan sayuran nanti Kai pendek seperti umma loh" goda seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Kris aku tidak pendek asal kau tau" desis SuHo.

"Benarkah appa? Kai tidak mau pendek. Ajjushi mana rumput-rumput tadi biar Kai makan!" Kai langsung turun dari gendongan SuHo membuat semua werewolf itu tertawa.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sungguh kluarga yang amat bahagia. Ukh pusing, kenapa lagi Ini?

"Kai bangunlah! Kai!" siapa yang berteriak?

"Kai!" akh kepalaku sakit!

Aku terbangun. Nafasku tak teratur merasakan rasa panas luar biasa menggerayahi tubuhku. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya SeHun.

Kupandangi wajahnya. SeHun mengusap pipiku "emh" astaga ada apa denganku!?

*kai pov end*

ChanChan menatap Kai tak percaya sementara Tao malah menyeringai. Tao segera menghampiri SeHun. "Coba kau usap telinganya" bisik Tao.

Dengan ragu SeHun mengusap telinga Kai dan Kai malah memejamkan matanya keenakan. Semua memandang takjub HunKai.

"Hyung deul. Ayo kita keluar saja. Sepertinya Kai nyaman dengannya" ajak Tao.

ChanChen saling berpandangan. "SeHun, kau tidurlah di sini. Kai membutuhkanmu" bisik Chanyeol sebelum keluar bersama yang lain.

"Tapi-tapi-"

Grrrr

Sehun menatap Kai tak percaya. Kai baru saja menggeram pada mereka, yang benar saja? "Iya-iya aku tau Kai. Sudah sana tidur berdua" Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Ngung~" Kai menggesek- gesekan pipinya di paha SeHun.

SeHun mendesah pelan "baiklah ayo tidur" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kai. Kai mendengung pelan sebelum menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun terlonjak merasakan Kai mengendusi dadanya.

"SeHun harum" gumam Kai pelan.

SeHun tersenyum kecil. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Kai. "Aku menyanyangimu Kai" bisik SeHun.

"Aku juga" jawab Kai sebelum kembali terlelap.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ditutupnya manik rubynya. "Slamat tidur Kai" bisik SeHun sebelum terlelap.

*skip at morning*

Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya membuatnya terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Kai mendudukan tubuhnya, dikuceknya salah satu matanya sambil menguap.

"Sehun?" gumam Kai, Kai terlonjak menyadari SeHun tak berada di sampingnya. Kai langsung menyibak selimutnya. Baru saja Kai hendak turun dari ranjangnya SeHun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kai mendesah lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya SeHun heran.

"Kau membuatku takut" jawab Kai.

SeHun menyerit. "Takut, kenapa?" tanya SeHun.

Kai terdiam. 'Aku takut kehilanganmu' batin Kai menjawab.

SeHun heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai. "Eum, Chen hyung sudah masak sarapan. Ayo keluar" ajak SeHun.

"Ah iya." Kai dengan ragu turun dari ranjang. Kai merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing lagi, langkahnya mulai sempoyongan.

SeHun cepat-cepat merangkul pinggang Kai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya SeHun kawathir. SeHun menggunakan sebelah tanganya untuk memegang dahi Kai. "Tidak panas. Kau tidak sakitkan?" tanya SeHun.

"Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Kai lemah.

SeHun membimbing Kai ke ranjang. "Tidurlah, kuambilkan sarapan" ujar SeHun merebahkan tubuh Kai perlahan.

Kai mengangguk pelan, ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab SeHun. SeHun segera keluar dari kamar Kai.

"_Kai, jika suatu saat umma pergi. Berjanjilah satu hal pada umma"_

_"Apa itu umma?"_

_"Berjanjilah jangan pernah membenci apapun"_

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Nafasnya menderu mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kai meremat dadanya, jantungnya berdetak cepat membuatnya sesak nafas. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sakit… lepash" isak Kai.

"_Appa, Kai mau belajar itu!"_

_"Hahaha Kai kau masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar menggunakan taringmu"_

_"Ya sudah, Kai mau belajar main padang"_

_"Yah yah Kai!"_

Tangis Kai makin deras. Nafasnya makin sesak, sesuatu terasa mencekik lehernya. Kai mencoba membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang namja bersinar tengah mencekiknya. Kai mencoba berontak, ia meneriakan nama hyung deulnya berulang-ulang. Meakipun tak terdengar suara dari mulutnya sama sekali.

Namja itu makin keras mencekik Kai. Namja itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah pintu membuat cekikannya sedikit melonggar. Kai buru-buru melepaskan diri dari namja itu. Namja itu memandang Kai sendu. "Maaf" gumam namja itu sebelum menghilang.

"Kai, astaga kau kenapa!?" SeHun langsung menghampiri Kai. Kai langsung memeluk SeHun erat. SeHun meletakan mangkuk yang dibawanya ke meja.

SeHun balas memeluk Kai. Tubuh Kai yang bergetar membuatnya agak takut. "I…itu tadi… apa?" tanya Kai takut.

SeHun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Ia hanya mampu mengusap punggung Kai berusaha menenangkan Kai. "Ada apa?" tanya SeHun.

Kai masih saja terisak. SeHun menghela nafas. Sepertinya Kai tak mau bercerita sekarang ini. SeHun meletakan kepalanya di pundak Kai. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi" bisik SeHun.

"Emh, SeHun terima kasih" bisik Kai saat tubuhnya mulai tenang.

SeHun tersenyum. "Sudah tenang?" tanya SeHun. Kai mengangguk kecil di dadanya. "Mau makan?" tanya SeHun lagi.

Kai perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari SeHun. "Eum" Kai menangguk imut membuat SeHun terkekeh.

SeHun menyuapi Kai selayaknya menyuapi orang sakit. Kai tersentuh dengan semua perhatian SeHun.

*skip*

"Kai, sudah hyung bilangkan. Jangan ikut dia. Kau sering pingsan saat bersamanya" sungut Chen.

"Chen hyung benar Kai, kau jadi aneh saat bersamanya" timpal Tao.

Kai mendengus kesal. "Hyung-deul itu karena ingatan Kai terbuka lagi. Jebal hyung, saat bersamanya semua mimpi samar itu terasa jelas" jawab Kai.

Chanyeol dan SeHun diam melihat perdebatan mereka. Pagi tadi SeHun memutuskan kembali pergi ke gunung utara membuat Kai merengek habis-habisan pada hyung deulnya supaya diijinkan ikut.

"Kai, sepertinya kau lebih aman disini. Aku janji setelah dari gunung utara aku akan kemari" ujar SeHun menyela perdebatan KaiTaoChen.

"Andwae. Aku harus tau siapa pembunuh orang tuaku!"

Deg

SeHun terdiam kaku. Ia ingat semuanya dengan jelas. Teramat jelas hingga membuatnya ingin mati saja. "Kalau kau tau siapa pembunuhnya, kau mau apa?" tanya SeHun dingin.

Semua diam membuat suasana ruangan makin mencekam. "Balas dendam" jawab Kai ragu.

"Jika kau ikut denganku kau akan menemukan siapa dia" ujar SeHun mengambil tas dan pedangnya. Kai terlonjak senang. "Tapi aku tak menjamin kau bisa membunuhnya" lanjut SeHun dingin. Manik rubynya kembali bersinar membuat pola rumit.

Semua diam membatu melihat SeHun keluar dari gubuk mereka. Kai buru-buru menyambar tas yang sudah disiapkanya sejak tadi. "Hyung aku benar-benar harus tau siapa diriku. siapa sebenarnya aku ini, aku perlu tau itu hyung." ujar Kai mantap.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia bingun harus menjawab apa. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kai yang sudah di anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tak tega dengan keadaan Kai. "Chen, bagaimana?" tanya ChanYeol.

Chen menunduk. "Chanie aku… aku" Chen menahan tangis.

Kai buru-buru memeluk Chen. "Hyung" Kai berbisik lirih.

Tao menyingkir. ia tau ChanChen memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih kuat dengan Kai. "Aku tau hyung mempunyai perasaan pada Chan hyung" ujar Kai membuat ChanChen kaget.

"K-kai kau bilang apa sih" Chen membuang wajahnya malu.

ChanYeol tertawa. "Kau benar Chen, jangan salah sangka Kai kami hanya teman" ujar Chanyeol merangkul bahu Chen.

Kai mendengus. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Apa?" tanya ChanYeol.

"Kau mendesahkan nama Chen hyung saat bermanstrubasi" jawab Kai membuat keduanya memerah. " aku tau hyung deul sama-sama mencintai. Beberapa minggu lagi bulan purnama, silahkan mated lalu ehm-ehm" ujar Kai santai.

"A-apa!?" pekik ChanChen bersamaan.

"Aku tau kalian menganggapku anak kalian. Jadi kenapa kalian tidak buat anak sendiri saja?" tanya Kai.

ChanChen saling berpadangan walaupun kemudian mereka saling membuang wajah. "Hah~ Kai, sekarang aku merasa menjadi seorang alfa yang hendak melepas anak-anaknya" ujar Chanyeol.

Chen mengamit lengan ChanYeol. "Kau sudah dewasa Kai, kau boleh mencari jalan hidupmu sekarang" ujar Chen.

Kai terlonjak girang. Dipandangnya Tao yang bersandar pada tembok. "Kau boleh pergi adikku" jawab Tao.

"Gomawo. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian. Oh ya jika aku kembali pastikan ada keponakan untukku!" seru Kai sebelum berlari menyusul SeHun.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari lubang pohon untuk mengungsi dari desahan kalian" sahut Tao membuat dua sejoli itu memerah.

Kai berlari mencari SeHun. Kai girang melihat punggung SeHun. Buru-buru ditubruknya SeHun membuat keduanya jatuh berguling-guling.

"Kai, kanapa kau ada di sini?" heran SeHun.

"Aku harus ikut denganmu Hun" seru Kai mantap.

SeHun tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah" gumamnya.

*skip*

"SeHun, sudah berapa lama kita berjalan?" tanya Kai.

SeHun diam. " mungkin seminggu, mau istirahat? Lagipula ini sudah malam" jawab SeHun diangguki Kai.

"Aku ingin mandi" gumam Kai. Keduanya berjalan ke sungai. "Kau mandilah duluan Hun, aku mau mencari sesuatu" ujar Kai tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan SeHun.

SeHun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dibukanya satu persatu bajunya. SeHun segera merendam tubuhnya di dinginya air sungai. SeHun memejamkan matanya merasakan tenangnya suasan malam.

Kai baru saja tiba langsung tersentak melihat pemandangan di depanya. Bagaimana ia tak tersentak melihat betapa erotisnya SeHun di hadapannya.

Punggung bidang itu berkilau karena air sungai, rambut pirangnya basah membuatnnya makin terkesan sexy. Manik rubynya tertutup oleh kelopaknya menikmati hembusan semilir angin. Senyum tipis itu membuat Kai bungkam.

Kai mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Perlahan Kai memasuki air. Maniknya tak bisa berhenti memandang mahakarya yang ada di depanya. Kai memeluk pinggang SeHun dari belakang.

"Kai?" Sehun heran merasakan jemari Kai tak bisa diam di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu indah?" tanya Kai merebahkan kepalanya di punggung SeHun.

SeHun heran saat Kai memaksanya menoleh. SeHun terdiam kaku melihat iris shapire Kai. "Emh Kai!" Kai tiba-tiba mencium SeHun. Bukan ciuman liar. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih dari seorang Kai.

SeHun membalikan tubuhnya. Memeluk erat pinggang Kai sementara Kai mengalungkan lenganya di leher SeHun.

Keduanya asik berciuman dengan back ground bulan purnama dan cahaya kunang-kunang. Tubuh mereka yang tak berbalutkan apapun saling bergesekan di dalam air.

SeHun melepas ciumannya saat ia tau Kai mulai kehabisan nafas. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Kai merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu membuatnya sesak namun terasa bagai adiksi baginya.

SeHun mengangkat dagu Kai. Kembali diajaknya bibir merah itu berpanggutan. Kai diam menukmati seluruh perlakuan SeHun tanpa menyadari sesuatu. Seaorang tengah mengintip mereka, orang itu menyeringai kesetanan melihatnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menghancurkanmu Wu Kai" kekeh orang itu.

-tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

Eyo aku balik di antara stress melanda.

Iya aku tau ini pendek. Pendek banget lagi.

Bsk senin aku mos dan semua persiapanya bener-bener menyita waktuku.

Mana mos ga boleh bawa hp lagi. Mau ditulis di mana ideku? Padahal mos seminggu.

Seandainya osisnya kaya EXO aku rela di bentak-bentak. Lah ini kaga ada. Cuman ada satu kaya ChanYeol hobinya nyengir mulu.

Mungkin aku update lagi minggu depan.


	6. Fall In Love Make Me Broke

Hei udah lama ya yang nungguin. Maaf-maaf

Aku bikin chap ini sambil dengerin JYJ Creation. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa nge feel bgt sama lagu-lagu JYJ di Just Us. Maknanya jleb bgt, terutama 7 age, So So, dan Dad You There. Itu lagu sukses bikin aku nge jleb begitu tau artinya. Rasanya tuh kaya dikasih flash back lewat lagu-lagu itu.

Hye EXO mau jadi sunbae. Eh btw ntar jadi Thunbae ding kalo SeHun yang ngomong *ditendangpapiHun* kok aku illfeel ya EXO jadi sunbae, Tao aja mandi masih minta ditemenin. Ntar anak-anak RV diajari jurus cabe-cabeanya Baek, terus diajari kalo pacaran malem-malem jam 2 terus yang nyosor duluan si cewe *kok jadi emosi*

Kalau RV itu kalian mau ga panggil EXO sunbae? Apalagi LuMin yang mukanya kaya anak TK gitu -_-a kalo aku sih masih mending manggil HunKai apalagi Kris sunbae, tapi plis LuMin ga kuat. Muka mereka lebih childish dari aku. Padahal jarak umurnya Sembilan tahun. Penasaran mereka punya aji apa biar muka kaya bocah mulu.

Curcolnya banya amat ya. Udah langsung baca aja gih.

.

.

.

*MinSeok side*

MinSeok menangis merasakan tubuh LuHan terus saja mendingin. Ia amat takut kehilangan LuHan, apalagi SeHun belum juga kembali juga sejak beberapa bulan ini.

MinSeok menoleh ke arah jendela begitu mendengar suara kepakan sayap di belakangnya. "kenapa kau kemari?" tanya MinSeok ketus.

Orang bersayap gagak itu terkekeh. "apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya" jawab orang itu duduk di kusen jendela.

Iris MinSeok berubah menjadi merah terang. "ini perangkapmu kan?" tanya MinSeok ketus.

Orang itu tertawa lepas. "aku sudah tidak membutuhkan kalian lagi" ujar orang itu santai.

MinSeok memandang orang itu heran. "lalu, bagaimana dengan Wu Kai?" tanya MinSeok heran.

Orang itu menyeringai. "aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membunuhnya" jawabnya.

"membunuhnya? Dengan apa?" tanya MinSeok.

"putramu"

Jder

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar membuat badai yang amat hebat di luar sana. "p-putraku, tapi kenapa? Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya dengan Wu" ujar MinSeok ketakutan.

"hm kalian tidak perlu tau" orang itu menaikan hodie hitamnya (kaya kerudungnya jaman MAMA) "kalian tidak berguna, aku tidak butuh kalian" ujar namja itu berdiri dari duduknya.

BRUK

MinSeok jatuh berlutut di depan namja itu. "kumohon, kumohon jangan menggunakan SeHun sebagai alat balas dendammu" mohon MinSeok.

Namja itu memandang datar MinSeok. "tenang saja aku tak akan melukainya" MinSeok tersenyum kecil. "tapi aku tak menjamin dengan hatinya" ujar namja itu sebelum menghilang.

MinSeok menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ketakutan amat besar melanda dirinya sekarang. MinSeok berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri LuHan yang masih betah tertidur. "Hanie bangun Hanie!" teriak MinSeok menggocang- goncangkan tubuh LuHan.

MinSeok terjatuh, air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari manik rubahnya. "Hisk Hanie, SeHun dalam bahaya Hanie….. dia akan memperdaya Hunie seperti ia memperdaya kita Hanie hisk ayo bangun Hanie" rancau MinSeok tak karuan.

*HunKai side*

SeHun mengusap bibir Kai lembut. Maniknya tak berhenti memandang wajah manis Kai. "ada apa denganmu?" tanya SeHun.

"hanya ingin" jawab Kai pendek.

SeHun terkekeh. "dasar, sudahlah ayo cepat mandi" SeHun langsung membalikan tubuhnya mengabaikan raut bingung Kai.

SeHun menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang terasa menggila. 'astaga Oh SeHun ada apa denganmu' batin SeHun dalam hati.

Kai diam, digigitnya jari telunjuknya menahan kegugupanya. "maaf" gumam Kai pelan. Kai membalikan tubuhnya, diusap-usapnya kedua lenganya yang mulai terasa dingin.

SeHun melirik punggung Kai yang mulai gemetaran. Dipandanginya refleksi dirinya di air. SeHun tersentak melihat melihat manik rubynya berpendar terang namun kemudian segera meredup. 'ada apa denganku?' tanya SeHun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya sendu. Ia benci keheningan. Kai memejamkan matanya merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin sekarang. Kai termenung menatap cahaya bulan lewat air sungai. Kunang-kunang yang tadinya berterbangan di sekitar sungai entah mengapa menghampirinya membuat tubuhnya nampak bercahaya.

SeHun menatap heran kunang-kunang yang terbang ke arah belakangnya. SeHun membalikan tubuhnya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat kunang-kunang itu berterbangan membuat sayap cahaya di punggung Kai.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghampiri Kai. Manik rubynya kembali berpendar terang tanpa bisa berhenti menatap punggung Kai. Kunang-kunang itu menyingkir memberikan jalan bagi SeHun supaya ia bisa berdiri dibelakang tubuh Kai.

Grep.

"eh?" Kai mendongak, wajahnya merona melihat wajah SeHun begitu dekat dengannya. "emh SeHun~" rengek Kai merasakan dekapan erat SeHun di pinggangnya.

"lihat ke air" perintah SeHun.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke air. Maniknya membulat melihat sayap kelelawar nan besar dan gagah bertengger indah di punggung SeHun. Sayap sepanjang enam meter itu bertahtahkan berlian merah di ujung-ujungnya. Sayap besar itu memeluk tubuhnya memberikan kehangatan luar biasa baginya.

Kunang-kunang yang tadinya sempat menyingkir kembali terbang mendekati HunKai. Sebagian dari mereka hinggap di kepala HunKai hingga membentuk sebuah mahkota bagi keduanya. Sementara sisanya terbang disekitar Hunkai membuat cahaya lembut yang menyejukan mata.

Manik Kai melembut merasakan dekapan SeHun di perutnya mengerat. "cantik bukan?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menyenderkan punggungnya di dada bidang SeHun. "ya, sangat cantik" jawab Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati seluruh kehangatan yang bersumber dari SeHun. "seperti melihat lukisan" lanjut Kai.

'lukisan?' batin SeHun dalam hati.

"Hun, kenapa kunang-kunang itu terbang di sekitar kita?" tanya Kai heran.

SeHun meletaka kepalanya di bahu Kai. "karena kau cantik" bisik SeHun.

Kai menggelinjang kegelian. "mereka juga cantik kok" elak Kai.

SeHun mengecup pundak Kai lama. "tapi bagiku kau lebih cantik" ujar SeHun tulus.

Kai terkekeh geli, geli karena kecupan SeHun dan geli Karen ucapan SeHun. "jangan menggodaku tuan Vampire" Kai masih saja terkekeh.

SeHun menaikan insentitas kecupanya menjadi hisapan dan gigitan gemas. SeHun mengecupi seluruh bagian leher kai. "apa anjing sepertimu mengalami fase heat?" tanya SeHun meniup telinga srigala Kai dari belakang.

Kai kegelian merasakan hembusan nafas SeHun di telinganya. "aku bukan anjing, aku srigala tuan vampire" ujar Kai berusaha menyingkirkan kepala SeHun dari telinganya.

SeHun beralih meniupi dagu Kai. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya sementara matanya terpejam erat. "kudengar werewolf amat menjaga kesucian mereka. Mereka tak akan melakukan'nya' jika belum menemukan pasangannya. Apa itu benar Kai?" tanya SeHun rendah.

"emh, tentu saja. SeHun berhenti! geli" seru Kai saat dirasakannya jemari SeHun mengusap-usap perutnya.

SeHun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ia sadari maniknya terus saja berpendar terang membuat pola yang bahkan tak pernah di lihat ayahnya sekalipun. Pola kebahagian dari seorang Oh SeHun. "lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menatap SeHun heran. "maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

"apa kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Kai terdiam lama. Dipandanginya tatanan berlian merah di sayap SeHun. "belum…. Kurasa" jawab Kai ragu.

"benarkah, apa kau yakin?" tanya SeHun menggoda Kai.

Kai mendengus kesal. "kalau aku bilang belum ya belum"

SeHun menyeringai kecil. "berati kau masih virgin?"

"tentu saja. Eh kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Kai kembali menatap wajah SeHun heran.

SeHun tersenyum membuat Kai diam membatu. "hanya bertanya, apa tidak boleh?" tanya SeHun.

Kai memandang SeHun aneh. "entah mengapa pertanyaanmu barusan seolah kau akan memperkosaku" ujar Kai.

SeHun menyeringai. "kau mau kuperkosa?" tanya SeHun.

Pyash

SeHun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Yang benar saja dirinya barusan disiram air oleh Kai. Kai giliran menyeringai. "tak akan pernah SeHun" ucap Kai tajam.

SeHun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "ya-ya-ya sekarang aku mengerti. Sudah ayo cepat selesaikan mandimu, kita tidur" ujar SeHun menepi.

Pandangan Kai tak bisa berhenti menatap betapa eksotisnya SeHun. "hump dasar vampire aneh" dengus Kai cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya.

Kai melompat menghampiri Sehun, cepat-cepat dipakainya pakaiannya takut-takut membuat vampire di hadapannya malah menyerangnya jika ia tidak segera berpakaian. "apa perjalanan kita masih lama?" tanya Kai.

SeHun menggeleng. "tinggal seperempat perjalanan lagi" jawab SeHun.

"oh" gumam Kai.

SeHun berjalan menuju lubang pohon yang cukup besar. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di salah satu sudut pohon. "ayo tidur" SeHun menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya.

Kai mendekat. "terserah" Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping SeHun. SeHun mendekap erat Kai. "selamat tidur" bisik SeHun.

"yah, selamat tidur Hunie" jawab Kai sebelum jatuh terlelap.

*ChanChenTao side*

Tao mendengus bosan melihat adegan mesra ChanChen. "tau begini aku ikut dengan Kai" gumam Tao.

"apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Chen.

"hah? Tidak ada kok" seru Tao cepat.

"dasar aneh" gumam Chen.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "kau lebih aneh dariku hyung" gumam Tao pelan menggundang geraman ChanYeol. Tao giliran memandang malas sang alfa. "sudahlah aku keluar saja, aku bosan berhadapan dengan pasangan aneh" ujar Tao segera keluar dari sarang mereka sebelum ChanYeol melemparinya dengan peralatan memasak.

Tao berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Tao menghentikan langkahnya mencium bau yang mirip dengan bau Kai. Tao mengikuti bau itu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menguat. Tao tersentak saat melihat seorang namja dengan sayap gagak tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Tao berjalan mengendap mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Namja itu membalikan tubuhnya, menegakan sayap-sayapnya ke arah Tao. Tao kaget melihat sayap-sayap berujung runcing itu mengarah padanya.

"kau werewolf?" tanya namja itu heran.

Tao mengangguk. "ya, justru aku yang harus bertanya. Apa kau Black Angel?" tanya Tao heran.

Namja itu menurunkan sayapnya. "ya. Bagaimana bisa ada werewolf yang masih bertahan hidup?" heran namja itu.

"Black Angel?" gumam Tao. Tao tersentak saat mengingat ucapan SeHun. "apa kau…. Lay?" tanya Tao ragu.

Namja itu terlonjak kaget. Menik hijaunya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Tao. "bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Lay heran.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "aku tau namamu dari SeHun"

Lay kembali bersiaga. "siapa sebenarnya kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau nama itu?" tanya Lay siaga.

Tao bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lay. "kenapa, ada yang salah dengan nama SeHun?" tanya Tao heran.

"Oh SeHun, putra Oh LuHan"

Deg

Tao tersentak kaget. "O-Oh LuHan?" ulang Tao. "r-raja vampire itu ayah SeHun?" tanya Tao ragu.

Lay mengangguk. "apa kau juga berada di pihak musuh?" tanya Lay mengeluarkan tombaknya.

"t-tidak, aku bukan musuh. Sial kalau begini Kai dalam bahaya" runtuk Tao.

Lay menyerit heran. "tunggu!" seru Lay saat Tao hendak meninggalkannya. "Kai, siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lay berharp-harap cemas.

Tao menatap Lay heran. "temanku, kami menemukannya di pinggir sungai dua belas tahun lalu" jawab Tao.

"bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu" ujar Lay.

"ck, ayo ikut denganku. Kita harus cepat sebelum pangeran vampire itu berbuat macam-macam padanya" ujar Tao langsung berlari diikuti Lay di belakangnya.

BRAK

Tao mendobrak pintu gubuk mereka membuat ChanChen terlonjak kaget. "Tao ada apa?" tanya Chen kaget

"Hyung Kai dalam bahaya!" seru Tao.

ChanChen kaget. Mereka langsung menghampiri TaoLay. "maaf, apakah ada barang yang ditinggalkan Ka?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

Chen langsung membawa Lay ke kamar Kai. Lay terdiam merasakan bau yang menguar di kamar itu. Perlahan Lay melangkah mendekati ranjang Kai. Ia mengangkat tanganya di atas ranjang membuat aura berwarna kebiruan muncul dari ranjang itu, aura itu membentuk srigala kecil yang tengah melolong lalu berubah lagi menjadi lambang kepala srigala dengan ukhiran-ukhiran indah. ChanChenTao tersentak. "la-lambang itu—lambang seorang alfa kan?" tanya ChanYeol.

Lay tersenyum tipis. "ternyata kau masih hidup nak" tanpa ia sadari ia menangis tertahan. "maafkan paman nak, maafkan paman harus membuangmu di hutan" lirih Lay.

ChanYeol diam mendengar semua gumamman Lay. Ia mulai menggabungkan semua kejadian ini pada kai. "Lay-ssi. Kau adik Wu SuHo kan?" tanya ChanYeol diangguki Lay. ChanYeol diam beberapa saat. "jika kau bilang Kai adalah keponakanmu berati dia—"

"SEORANG ALFA!?" pekik TaoChen.

Lay mengangguk. "Wu Kai, dia putra kakakku Wu SuHo, istri Kris Wu Alfa klan werewolf" jawab Lay membuat semua bungkam.

"tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi, sekarang ia berada di tangan pangeran vampire. Ia bisa mati kapanpun" ujar Tao geram.

"S-SeHun pangeran vampire?" tanya Chen tak percaya.

"ayo kita susul dia" ujar ChanYeol langsung membalikan badannya namun langsung di cegah Lay.

"musuh sebenarnya bukan klan vampire. Selama ini ia ada di belakang layar musnahnya klan werewolf" ujar Lay tajam membuat semua werewolf itu diam. "SeHun memiliki masa lalu bersama Kai, aku tidak terlalu kawathir padanya. Tapi…. Orang itu akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membunuh Kai…. Bahkan termasuk menyiksanya perlahan-lahan dengan menggunakan SeHun sebagai perantaranya"

"se-sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bicara seolah Kai akan tersiksa begitu?" tanya Chen takut.

Lay menghela nafas. "selama dua puluh tahun aku mengenal LuHan, ia bukanlah namja bodoh yang akan membunuh namja yang disayanginya dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia juga diperdaya" ujar Lay.

"k-kalian teman?" tanya Tao heran.

Lay mengangguk. "sangat dekat. Ia sempat mencintai hyungku. Tapi begitu hyungku menikah dengan Kris hyung ia putus asa dan beralih mencintai MinSeok…. Sampai Kai lahir persahabatan masih terjalin, tapi aku lengah. Aku tak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan'nya' hingga semuanya berakhir seperti ini" Lay mencengkram erat tanganya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"maksudmu ada orang lain yang mendalangi terbunuhnya raja vampire sebelumnya di tangan salah satu werewolf?" tanya ChanYeol.

Lay mengangguk. "Kris sama sekali tak membuat rencana untuk menyerang klan vampire. Hanya saja LuHan yang saat itu benar-benar emosi hingga begitu mudah di hasut" Lay menunduk.

"lalu sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan olehnya?" tanya ChanYeol gusar.

"Kai. Ia ingin Kai mati" jawab Lay membuat ketiga werewolf itu menahan nafasnya.

Tao menggebrak meja. "sial!" teriak Tao. "harusnya aku ikut dengannya ARGH!" Tao menendang meja itu hingga terbalik.

Manik Lay menggelap. "kenapa kau kemari hyung? Ini bukan tempatmu" ujar Lay dingin membuat semua heran, pasalnya tak ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

Sesosok namja vampire tiba-tiba muncul membuat para werewolf itu bersiaga. Lay memandang dingin namja itu. "jika kau ingin minta suamimu disembuhkan, maaf aku tak bisa. Obatnya hanya bunga kehidupan" jawab Lay dingin.

MinSeok menghela nafas. "aku tau itu" jawab MinSeok sendu. "aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu Lay, saat ini putraku-"

"dalam bahaya? Begitupula dengan keponakanku" sela Lay. Ditatapnya MinSeok benci. "kau ingin aku apa hyung? Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan hyung!" seru Lay emosi.

"lalu kau ingin kehilangan keponakanmu satu-satunya itu dengan mudahnya seperti kau kehilangan namja Do itu hah!?" seru MinSeok tak kalah emosi.

Lay terdiam kaku. "maafkan aku Lay. Tapi saat ini kita semua terdesak. Aku tak keberatan mati, tapi tidak dengan SeHun. Aku tak akan membiarkan setan kecil itu melukai putraku" ujar MinSeok tajam.

"setan itu sudah berubah menjadi iblis yang luar biasa mengerikan hyung. Lagipula apa rencanamu hyung?" tanya Lay.

MinSeok menyeringai. "kita berikan kejutan untuknya" seringai MinSeok.

*HunKai side*

"sedang apa?" tanya Kai menghampiri SeHun.

"melukis" jawab SeHun pendek.

Kai mendekatkan kepalanya melihat lukisan SeHun. Maniknya membulat melihat apa yang dilukis SeHun. "ini yang semalam kan?" tanya Kai.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi" jawab SeHun.

Kai merona. "dasar kau ini. Tap kenapa harus itu yang kau lukis Hun?' tanya Kai heran. Ia heran kenapa SeHun melukis saat ia tengah dipeluk olehnya.

"aku ingin selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat saat pertama kali aku bisa memeluk sahabat ku lagi" jawab SeHun mengakiri sentuhan terakhirnya.

Kai diam mendengarnya. Ia tak mau berkomentar lebih. Lukisan SeHun terlalu indah baginya.

"TOLONG!"

HunKai terlonjak mendengar teriakan minta tolong itu. Mereka langsung mencari asal suara itu. Mereka kaget melihat seorang vampire tengah terpojok oleh sekawanan srigala.

SeHun membeku melihat manik ketakutan namja itu. Ia langsung melompat, ditodongkan pedangnya pada srigala-srigala itu. "SeHun jangan, aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka" seru Kai merentangkan kedua tanganya di depan SeHun.

"menyingkirlah Kai. Srigala itu hewan berbahaya" ucapan SeHun tak pelak membuat hati Kai tersakiti.

"SeHun" gumam Kai lirih.

Seekor srigala melompat hendak menyerang SeHun. SeHun langsung menebaskan pedangnya pada srigala itu.

"AKH!"

"K—Kai?" SeHun kaget saat menyadari pedangnya bukannya menebas srigala itu namun malah menebas punggung Kai hingga darah merembes keluar dari luka itu.

Kai mendekap erat leher srigala yang tengah dilindunginya."ssh" Kai meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalari punggungnya.

"kenapa Kai?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menoleh. Maniknya menatap sendu SeHun. "karena mereka bagian dariku" jawab Kai pelan.

"kenapa? Semua srigala itu berbahaya Kai! Aku membenci mereka, mereka selalu mencoba untuk membunuhku!" seru SeHun emosi.

Kai tersentak mendengarnya. "tapi aku juga-"

"aku tidak peduli! Aku benci srigala!" seru SeHun meledak-ledak.

Kai menatap SeHun tajam. "begitu ya" gumam Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan SeHun dan namja itu.

"Kai-!" seru SeHun terhenti saat ketiga srigala itu menggeram pada SeHun. Ketiga srigala itu langsung berlari mengejar Kai meninggalkan SeHun sendirian dalam kegelisahan.

Namja yang ditolong SeHun menggenggam tangan SeHun. "terimakasih, eum SeHun-ssi" ujar namja itu malu-malu.

SeHun terbius oleh tatapan itu. "sama-sama eum…"

"BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun" jawab namja bernama BaekHyun itu.

"eum, ne BaekHyun-ssi" jawab SeHun tersenyum, melupakan semua kegelisahannya akan Kai. Bahkan ia tak ingat dengan keadaan Kai yang terluka olehnya.

*Kai side*

Kai terus berlari menerobos hutan. Sakit di hatinya melebihi sakit di punggungnya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari manik kelamnya. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di pinggir danau. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya. "hisk sakit" isak Kai.

Ketiga srigala yang mengejar Kai itu perlahan mendekati Kai. Srigala yang berwarna coklat muda menjilat air mata Kai. Kai langsung memeluknya. Sementara kedua srigala lainya menatap tak percaya luka di punggung Kai sudah sembuh dengan sempurna. "hisk, kenapa sakit sekali hisk" rancau Kai tak karuan.

Srigala berbulu abu-abu beralih menjilati air mata Kai. Ia sepertinya tak rela melihat manik kelam Kai terus meneteskan air mata. Srigala berbulu coklat kemerahan meletakan kepalanya di paha Kai. Ketiga srigala itu berusaha menghibur Kai yang masih saja segukan.

Kai mengusap air matanya. Dipandanginya ketiga srigala itu. "terimakasih hisk" isak Kai.

Ketiga srigala itu menatap Kai lembut. Srigala berwarna coklat muda itu menatap Kai dalam. Kai terhanyut dalam manik kuning itu. Kai merasa dirinya terlempar begitu saja ke tempat yang jauh.

Kai membuka matanya, Kai menata tak percaya ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang seluruh isinya terbuat dari kayu. "Appa!" seruan bocah werewolf itu mengangetkan Kai.

Namja dewasa itu langsung menggendong si bocah. "ada apa Kai sayang?" tanya namja itu.

Kai kecil mempout bibirnya kesal. "tadi pipi Kai di cubit, sakit sekali hisk" Kai kecil mulai menangis.

"aigoo, anak appa siapa yang mencubit eoh?" tanya Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai.

"TaeMin hyung nakal hisk" Kai kecil malah makin keras terisak.

"aigoo sayang jangan menangis. Nanti Kai tambah jelek loh" rayu Kris.

"hisk kai tampan" ujar Kai narsis.

"Kai tampan kalau Kai mau memaafkan TaeMin hyung" ujar Kris menurunkan Kai dari gendongannya.

"eh, kenapa Kai harus memaafkan Taem hyung?" tanya Kai heran.

Kris menepuk kepala Kai. "karena tugas Kai hanya mengampuni dan memaafkan, itu tugas kita semua. Sebesar apapun kesalah yang orang lain perbuat pada kita" jawab Kris.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut. "maksud Appa, apa sih?" tanya kai kecil tak mengerti.

SuHo yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. "intinya Kai harus memaafkan TaeMin hyung, atau Kai mau tak punya teman?" tanya SuHo menakut-nakuti Kai.

Kai bergidik ngeri. "andweji, Kai tidak mau tidak punya teman. Sudah ya umma appa, Kai mau minta maaf pada Taem hyung" Kai kecil ngancir pergi

Kai dewasa tersenyum kecil. "aku harus memaafkan SeHun" gumam Kai sebelum ia merasa kembali terhempas ke alam sadarnya.

Kai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ketiga srigala itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia bercahaya. SuHo mendekati Kai. Dikecupnya kening Kai membuat Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan SuHo. "tidurlah nak" ujar SuHo membaringkan tubuh Kai yang langsung terlelap.

SuHo menatap sendu Kai, dibelainya pipi Kai lembut. "maafkan umma harus meninggalkanmu sayang" gumam SuHo sebelum berubah menjadi cahaya lalu menghilang diikuti Kris dan KyungSoo meninggalkan Kai terlelap sendirian di pinggir danau.

*skip HunBaek side*

SeHun menatap sendu lukisannya. SeHun tak pernah merasa sebenci ini sebelumnya. Sejak tadi pagi ia membenci begitu banyak hal, bahkan ia membakar seekor burung dengan sorot kebenciannya. "SeHun" panggil BaekHyun. BaekHyun menatap datar lukisan yang sudah diremas SeHun hingga berubah menjadi bola kertas. "maaf soal te-"

"ia bukan temanku. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Tapi nyatanya hah" SeHun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"jadi begitu?"

"Kai!?" kaget SeHun melihat Kai menatap datar dirinya. "kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya SeHun ketus.

Kai terlonjak mendengar nada bicara SeHun. "aku mencarimu" jawab Kai mencoba tenang.

"jangan bohong. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaanmu" seru SeHun.

Kai diam. "bodoh, kau selalu berpindah tempat. Bagaimana aku bisa memastikan keberadaanmu" jawab Kai mulai terpancing emosinya.

"pembohong, sahabat macam apa yang meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian" ujar SeHun dingin.

Kai menggeram. "kau pikir apa yang kulakukan hah! Selama seminggu ingatan-ingatan itu terus menyerangku, membuatku kesakitan lalu berakhir pingsan. Sahabat macam apa kau ini hah!?" seru Kai emosi.

SeHun tersentak mundur. "aku yakin kau bahkan tak mencoba mencariku. Sekalipun kau tau aku tengah menggigil ketakutan di tengah hutan kau tak akan peduli!" seru Kai.

"oh, berati ka tau siapa dirimu kan?" tanya SeHun berkacak pinggang.

Kai menggeram. "aku Wu Kai" jawab Kai menggeram.

Kedua vampire itu tersentak. "putra alfa werewolf?" gumam SeHun. Aura tak mengenakan menguar dari tubh keduanya. "pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu" geram SeHun mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Kai tersentak. Ia menggeram lebih keras. "kau lebih memilih bersama vampire itu?" geram Kai melirik BaekHyun yang berdiri di belakang SeHun.

"tentu saja karena ia bukan werewolf sepertimu" jawab SeHun membuat manik Kai bersinar kebiruan.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintainya"

-TBC-

.

.

.

Jangan timpuk aku dengan kotang Kai ya kalau chap ini makin absurd.

Udah banyak yang meneror otakku, mulai dari sekolah, rumah, temen dsb.

Aku terlalu males bikin HunBaek momen karena aku ga nge ship mereka hehe. Anggep aja seminggu HunBaek udh melewati momen romantic kencan di jamban SooMan *plak*

Yap ingatan Kai udah balik lagi. Tapi ia belum tau hubungan HunHan sebenernya, jadi dia masih belum tau kalau SeHun itu pangeran vampire.

Ada yang tau rencana MinSeok? Jangan bilang HunKai suruh NCan, karena aku ga berpikir merubah ratenya.

Oh ya, ada yang tau ga siapa yang nge trans ff Seul Military di AFF. Kalo ada yang tau aku kasih tau ya. Aku suka tu ff tapi kalo baca pake bhs ing kurang nge feel

^reviw plis^


	7. please don't leave me alone

Wolfie : eyo gimana chap ini? Makin ancur kah? Chap depan bakal jadi chap tersusah yang Wolfie buat *mewek di kaki tante Imin* *seketika ditendang om Rusa*

Kai : woy tanggung jawab ama laki gue nih *nunjuk SeHun*

Wolfie : *kaget* napa tu orang? Benjol semua gitu.

Kai : gara-gara dijitakkin readers lo lah, noh pada ngamuk *nujuk reader yang kemarin pada ngasah parang*

Wolfie : salah sapa laki lo labil gitu sih

Kai : kan yang bikin cerita lo *ngamuk*

Wolfie : Mas SeHun ni kopel lo ngapa sih? PMS ya?

Kai : *nyekik Wolfie*

SeHun : udah bebi jangan nyekik dia, ntar ceritanya ga selesai-selesai

Wolfie : chap depan reader pada nangisin lo mungkin.

SeHun : emang gue ngapa?

Wolfie : ngak apa-apa hehehe *kabur abis liat death glare mami Kai*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terkaget. Nafasnya berhenti mendadak. "K-Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kai mengulang pernyataan SeHun.

SeHun menyeringai. "aku mencintainya" ulang SeHun.

Kai menatap SeHun tak percaya. "bukankah tujuanmu untuk mengikutiku hanya ingin tau siapa dirimu kan? Kau sudah tau siapa dirimu, sekarang pergilah!" seru SeHun. SeHun tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menjadi amat membenci kai.

Kai menggeram membuat begitu banyak hewan muncul di sekitar mereka. Hewan-hewan itu menggeram pada SeHun. "kau yang harus pergi. Gunung utara adalah tempat suci yang dijaga kaum werewolf" geram Kai membuat semua hewan itu mengeluarkan suara-suara tak suka atas kehadiran SeHun.

SeHun menggeram. "kau ingin ayahku mati sia-sia?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menggeram. Ia tau seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Ia tak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama juga. "kuberi kalian satu kesempatan, carilah bunga itu dalam waktu seminggu. Lebih dari itu alam yang akan membunuh kalian" geram Kai sebelum berubah menjadi cahaya lalu menghilang.

Semua hewan-hewan itu menyingkir setelah memberikan geraman pada SeHun. Sehun menggerang marah. "awas kau Wu" geram SeHun.

*Kai side*

Kai mendudukan tubuhnya di batu dekat danau. Kai memandang sendu ikan-ikan yang berenang di dasar danau. Dipandangi ikan-ikan yang asik bercengkrama tanpa mempedulikan Kai. Kai menghela nafasnya kasar.

"ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kai melempar sekeping batu ke danau hingga batu itu memantul-mantul di air lalu tenggelam.

"dulu aku menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang apa!" Kai kembali melempar kepingan batu lain.

Kai menyeritkan dahinya menahan kekesalannya. "cinta itu rumit. Jauh lebih rumit dari apapun yang ada di alam" gerutu Kai.

"dan karena seorang Oh SeHun aku membenci cinta" Kai melemparkan kepingan batu terakhir keras-keras hingga memantul lebih jauh lalu tetap berakhir tenggelam.

"kenapa rasanya batu itu mirip denganmu?"

"Hyaa!" Kai terjungkal melihat sesosok roh tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

Roh itu tersenyum kecil, diulurkan tangannya membantu Kai berdiri. Kai menerima uluran tangan itu dengan kebingungan. "kau manis seperti dulu" gumam roh itu.

Kai menyerit heran. "apa aku mengenalmu tuan?" tanya Kai. Seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan roh di depannya.

Roh itu menghela nafas. "saat kau kecil aku begitu sering menimangmu, tapi itu sebelum shir ini mengekangku" jawabnya.

Kai mendudukan tubuhnya di samping namja roh itu. "sebenarnya anda siapa sih?" tanya Kai lagi.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Kai. "aku LuHan, Oh LuHan"

Kai tersentak. Ia terdiam lama membuat LuHan agak takut. Ia takut Kai mengetahui statusnya sebagai raja vampire. "Kai" panggil LuHan.

"ow… Oh LuHan ya….. aku lupa hehehe" cengir Kai polos.

LuHan tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "kau masih lucu seperti dulu Kai" gumam LuHan. 'maafkan aku sempat menghilangkan senyum itu SuHo hyung' batin LuHan.

"lalu kenapa ajjushi ada di sini?" tanya Kai memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. "ajjushi belum mati kan?" tanya Kai.

LuHan menghela nafas pelan. "belum, mungkin aku mengalami koma" jawab LuHan sendu.

"eh, memang ajjushi kenapa kok bisa koma?" tanya Kai kawathir.

"aku terkena racun Lay"

"Lay? Lay ajjushi?" Kai terdiam merenung.

"_kau tau Lay, adik Wu SuHo. Ia yang menyebabkan ayahku koma"_

Kai membelalakan matanya. "huh jadi ajjushi ayahnya SeHun?" tanya Kai kaget.

LuHan membelalakan matanya hingga manik merah darahnya bersinar terang. "k-kau sudah bertemu dengannya Kai?" tanya LuHan takut.

Kai mengangguk. "iya"

LuHan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Kai. Ditatapnya manik kelam itu tajam. LuHan menghela nafas pelan. "jangan temui dia lagi Kai. Kau bisa mati" wanti LuHan.

"sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kai takut.

LuHan menghela nafas. "kau belum cukup kuat untuk melawannya Kai. Aku tak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ibumu" jawab LuHan menahan tangis.

Kai diam, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi melihat air mata yang menggenang di manik sparkly LuHan ia tak jadi bertanya, ia cukup tau mungkin itu masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagi namja di depannya.

"aku tidak mungkin kabur terus darinya kan?" ujar Kai.

LuHan tersenyum. "makanya aku akan melatihmu" jawab LuHan tersenyum kecil. "setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku harus membalas budiku pada ibumu" lanjut LuHan.

"tapi aku bukan ibuku" Kai memiringkan kepalanya membuat LuHan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kai. "appo ajjushi!" seru Kai memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

LuHan terkekeh. "apa kau bisa berubah menjadi srigala?" tanya LuHan.

Kai mengangguk yakin. "cobalah" suruh LuHan.

Kai bersiap-siap untuk berubah, ia mencoba mengerahkan tenaganya namun tak berbuah apa-apa. "hei kenapa? Biasanya selalu berhasil" heran Kai.

LuHan tersenyum. "ada kebencian dalam hatimu, kepada siapa?"

Kai menatap LuHan. Kepalanya menunduk melihat manik lembut LuHan. "pembunuh orang tuaku"

LuHan diam. Ia sejak awal sudah tau Kai pasti membencinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "lepaskanlah. Ketulusan akan membuatmu bertambah kuat" jawab LuHan sendu.

Kai merengek imut. "itu susah ajjushi" rengek Kai.

LuHan tersenyum, ditepuknya bahu Kai. "cobalah, kau tidak harus melepaskan semua keencianmu sekarang. Lepaskan perlahan-lahan sayang. Balas dendam tidak akan menghidupkan orang tuamu" ujar LuHan.

Kai menghela nafas, dipejamkannya matanya. "setidaknya aku hanya mengharapkan maaf darinya"

"maaf"

"eh untuk apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

LuHan tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa, cobalah lagi." LuHan mundur lumayan jauh dari Kai.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Dipusatkannya seluruh pikirannya hingga asap kebiruan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Asap itu menghilang meninggalkan Kai dalam sosok srigala kecil. LuHan memandang Kai heran "kau menjadi srigala kecil?" heran LuHan.

"ajjushi apa yang terjadi denganku!" teriak Kai dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak.

Kai langsung diam mendengar suaranya yang teramat cempreng. "ada kebencian yang lebih besar dalam dirimu" jawab LuHan.

Kai menatap LuHan bingung. Menurutnya kebencian pada pembunuh orang tuanyalah yang nomer satu. Tiba-tiba kilasan ingatannya bersama SeHun berputar cepat di otaknya. Kai menggeram begitu ingatannya erputar ke bebeberapa hari belakangan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menolaknya. Kai berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya saat kekuatan itu terus mendorongnya. "Kyah! AKH!" Kai tiba-tiba terlempar hingga menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"Kai!" LuHan langsung menghampiri Kai yang tertunduk. LuHan memeriksa tubuh Kai, ia menghela nafas melihat tak ada luka satupun di tubuh Kai. LuHan menoleh, betapa kagetnya ia melihat retakan yang begitu dalam pada pohon itu. 'retakan sedalam ini seharusnya paling tidak ia sudah memuntahkan darah. Tapi anak ini?' LuHan menatap Kai yang masih berpandangan kosong. 'apa ini kekuatan keluarga alfa?' batin LuHan ngeri.

"a-ajjushi, itu tadi apa?" tanya Kai dengan pandangan kosong.

LuHan memandang Kai miris. "apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?" tanya LuHan pelan.

Kai menunduk. "SeHun" jawab Kai.

LuHan menghela nafas. "ia kebencian terbesarmu" jawab LuHan sendu.

Kai menatap LuHan kaget. "tidak mungkin! Kami berteman ajjushi!" seru Kai tak terima.

LuHan menatap sendu pohon di belakang Kai. "pohon itu, retakannya sangat dalam. Dulu saat awal aku ada di sini aku selalu terlempar ke pohon-pohon yang ada disini. Pohon-pohon itu tak pernah sampai retak, tapi aku selalu batuk darah setiap kali terlempar ke pohon-pohon itu. Kai kueritahu, tempat ini tempat suci. Tak boleh ada kebencian dalam dirimu atau bersiaplah merasakan kerasnya pohon elk yang tumbuh di sini" ujar LuHan.

Kai menghela nafas. "aku tak mengerti mengapa aku membenci Sehun." Gumam Kai lirih.

LuHan tersenyum. "ingat terakhir apa yang ia ucapkan hingga kau begitu membencinya" ujar LuHan mengusap lembut surai jelaga Kai.

Kai diam. Ia menyerit kesakitan setiap mengingatnya. "dia—mencintai seorang vampire" jawab Kai pelan.

LuHan mengangguk mengerti. "tidurlah, tenangkan dirimu" bisik LuHan lembut.

"tapi ajjushi-?"

"tidurlah" LuHan menyentil dahi Kai membuatnya langsung tertidur di pelukan LuHan. LuHan menyamankan tidur Kai di pelukannya. "semoga mereka berdua tidak melihatnya. Bisa habis aku digempur suara cempreng dan bass bersamaan" gumam LuHan miris

Boof

"siapa yang kau maksud suara cempreng Oh LuHan?"

Glup

LuHan memandang horror dua namja di hadapannya "hyungdeul, kok ada di sini?" tanya LuHan cengengesan.

Namja manis yang berada di hadapanya langsung berkacak pinggang. "apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku heh?" tanya SuHo ketus.

"emh aku-"

"kau tidak memperkosanya seperti kau memperkosa MinSeok karena gagal mendapatkan SuHo kan?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan super mematikannya.

"uhuk—tentu saja tidak hyung. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu lagi" jawab LuHan cepat.

"kau mungkin tidak tapi bagaimana dengan SeHun" dengus SuHo.

"uhuk—tidak mungkin SeHun berani melakukannya" ujar LuHan tersedak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"huh jangan sampai kau melakukan one shoot lagi, kalau iya awas kau" SuHo mengangkat kepalan tangannya membuat LuHan mengangguk patuh. Meskipun kedua roh di depannya tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan tubuhnya tapi mungkin mereka melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan rohnya mengingat mereka termasuk petinggi bangsa roh.

"kemana dia?" Kris melirik Kai.

"aku menyuruhnya menemui KyungSoo, hyung" jawab LuHan.

"oh begitu. kau masih berda di dimensi ini rupanya" gumam SuHo menatap sekeliling.

"iya, bagaimana dengan KyungSoo, apa dia masih tertahan hyung?" tanya LuHan.

Kris mengangguk. "ia tak akan lega jika putranya belum kembali" jawab Kris.

Ketiganya berubah sendu. "bocah itu ya? aku sudah tak bisa merasakan kebencian pada hatiku. Tapi Kai—" ketiganya memandang sendu Kai.

"semoga dia bisa" gumam Kris.

SuHo berjongkok, ia mengusap pipi Kai membuat Kai menggeiat nyaman. "ketakutan terbesarmu akan segera datang nak" gumam SuHo.

Pelukan LuHan pada Kai mengerat. Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia amat takut sekarang, ia kawathir semuanya tak bisa di kembalikan ke jalan yang lurus lagi. LuHan memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata berwarna kebiruan menetes dari matanya.

Kris menatap LuHan sendu. Ditepuknya bahu LuHan menguatkan, LuHan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. SuHo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dipeluknya LuHan erat, dibenamkannya wajah LuHan di dadanya. "menangislah" bisik SuHo lembut.

LuHan terisak pelan. Sejak dulu Ia berharap segera mati saja. Tapi ia tak bisa mati jika bocah itu masih ada di dunia. "aku takut hyung" bisik LuHan.

SuHo mengusap punggung LuHan lembut. "serahkan pada mereka Han, apa yang mereka lakukan, apa yang akan terjadi kita hanya bisa menerimanya Han" bisik SuHo.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia melolong amat panjang. Lolongan memilukan dari seorang alfa Kris pada dunia.

*HunBaek side*

SeHun menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon. Sudah berhari-hari ia mengitari hutan ini, tapi berkali-kali ia menemukan hal yang janggal. Tunggul pohon yang ia sandari sudah pernah ia lewati. SeHun mendongakkan kepalanya. Maniknya meredup melihat bulan yang nyaris purnama. Sinar bulan yang tertutup awan hitam membuat suasana makin sendu saja. "tiga hari lagi purnama kesembilan" gumam SeHun sendu.

SeHun menghela nafas, angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian emasnya. "ayah, bagaimana jika aku gagal?" gumam SeHun putus asa.

Manik rubynya terus meredup hingga berubah menjadi hitam, begitupula dengan helaian emasnya beruah menjadi sehitam jelaga. "Kai" gumam SeHun pelan. Setetes air mata mengalir dari maniknya. Dipandanginya jemarinya yang tak sepucat biasanya. Senyum miris terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "aku kehilangan kekuatanku lagi rupanya" gumam SeHun sendu. Kedua kalinya ia kehilangan kekuatan, pertama saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kai jatuh dari jurang, dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa sendirian di dunia ini.

SeHun mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara lolongan srigala. Ia langsung berdiri mencari asal suara itu. "Kai kau kah itu?" ujar Kai pada bayangan di depannya. "kau bukan Kai. Siapa kau?" SeHun mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Ia tak bisa menyerang siapapun orang di depannya tanpa kekuatan begini. "maaf" gumam sosok itu langsung menikam SeHun menggunakan pisau peraknya membuat SeHun pingsan seketika.

Sosok itu langsung menyeret tubuh jangkung SeHun dalam keremangan malam.

*Skip*

SeHun mencoba membuka matanya namun semuanya tetap gelap. SeHun meringis kesakitan, orang yang menikamnya pastilah seorang hunter mengingat ia menggunakan pisau perak untuk menikamnya. SeHun waspada begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia dapat mencium dengan jelas bau perak dari orang itu.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar orang itu membuat SeHun tersentak kaget.

"B—Baekhyun?" lirih SeHun.

BaekHyun terkekeh. "hai Hunie" bisik BaekHyun membuat SeHun makin waspada.

"apa tujuanmu?"

"aku? Aku hanya ingin membunuh Wu Kai"

SeHun menggeram rendah. "dan kau umpan yang baik untuk mendapatkannya" bisik BaekHyun di telinga SeHun.

BaekHyun menjauh, ia memutar-mutar pisau perak di tangannya. "sebenarnya sejak dulu aku mencoba membunuhnya. Tapi ayahmu benar-benar tidak berguna-"

"Kau yang menyebabkan ayahku seperti ini hah!?"

BaekHyun mendengus, digoreskannya pisaunya pada dada SeHun membuat darah kebiruan merembes dari sana. "dimalah saat ada orang lain berbicara. Bukankah itu tata karma klan vampire?" tanya BaekHyun.

"jawab saja pertanyanku Byun" geram SeHun.

"aku memang menghasut ayahmu untuk membunuh orang tua Kai"

"kau yang membuat perang besar ini?"

"tentu saja" BaekHyun terkekeh. "tapi tujuanku hanya untuk membunuh Wu Kai. Wu Kai yang mengajarkan padaku semuanya"

SeHun menyerit tak mengerti. Ia meringis kesakitan saat BaekHyun menggoreskan pisaunya pada tubuhnya membuat pola-pola tak beraturan. "ibuku lebih menyayangi Kai dari pada aku, ibuku lebih peduli padanya darpada aku. Bahkan saat aku menghilang ibuku lebih memilih mencari Kai. Tapi pada akhirnya ibuku terbunuh di tangan Lay, paman Kai. Bukankah itu indah. Semuanya berasal dari Kai" BaekHyun menghujamkan pedangnya ke lengan kiri SeHun membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"tapi aku tetap harus berterima kasih padamu Hun. Kau membuat kepercayaanya padamu hilang. Sekarang aku akan lebih mudah menghabisinya" BaekHyun menghujamkan pisaunya tepat ke perut SeHun membuat SeHun memuntahkan darah. "sebenarnya aku menyihirmu agar menuruti semua yang karena kau tidak memberontak seperti ayahmu"

BaekHyun memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan SeHun. SeHun langsung terjatuh. "kau mau mati atau tidak itu terserah padamu. Aku mau menyerang klan vampire" BaekHyun meninggalkan SeHun begitu saja.

SeHun menangis. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang. "Kai kembalilah" lirih SeHun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yang nebak SeHun di sihir emang bener. Yang nebak Baek jahat bener, yang nebak apa lagi yang bener?

Maaf update lama, aku cuman punya hari sabtu n minggu buat nulis full.

Sisanya ngerjain tugas atau lat teater. Berbahagialah kalian yang masih kurikulum lama. Aku menangis gara-gara kur baru hisk T^T

^review plis^


	8. You Lie To Me

Kai terdiam kaku. Di hadapannya bunga kehidupan tumbuh dengan suburnya, namun ada sebersit keraguan dalam hatinya untuk memetik setangkai saja bunga itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?" tanya seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kai.

Kai mundur beberapa langkah melihat siapa namja itu. "k-kau yang selama ini selalu mencekikku" kaget Kai.

Namja itu tersenyum kecut. "maafkan aku, itu salah satu cara agar kau bisa mengingat masa lalumu" jawab namja itu.

Kai terdiam lama. "siapa sebenarnya kau? Kau selalu ada dalam setiap kilas balikku. Kau selalu menggendong werewolf kecil itu saat dia menangis. Kau selalu bersama ibu dari werewolf itu. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" tanya Kai.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil. "aku… pengasuhmu Kai, KyungSoo, Do KyungSoo" jawab namja itu.

Deg deg deg

Kai memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. Kai menggerang kesaiktan. Teriakan-teriakan lepas dari mulutnya saat semua kilasan balik itu dengan cepat berputar di kepalanya.

Pandangan Kai kosong. KyungSoo tersenyum tipis. "kau sudah mengingat semuanya Kai?" tanya KyungSoo.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "aku sudah mengingatnya KyungSoo ajjushi" Kai langsung menubruk KyungSoo. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya. KyungSoo tersenyum dielus-elusnya punggung anak asuhnya.

"di mana umma dan appa, ajjushi?" tanya Kai.

"kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya KyungSoo. Kai mengangguk antusias. "ayo ikut aku" KyungSoo menggandeng tangan Kai.

Kai bingung dengan tempat ini. Ia tengah berada di gazebo berwarna putih dengan hamparan bunga kehidupan di sekelilingnya. "ini di mana ajjushi?" tanya Kai. Kai menoleh, ia kaget KyungSoo tak lagi berada di sampingnya. Ia langsung celingukan mencari KyungSoo.

"Kai" panggilan lembut itu membuat Kai kaget.

Manik kelamnya berair melihat ketiga namja yang berdiri di depannya. Ditubruknya ketiga namja itu lalu dipeluknya erat namja yang berada di tengah.

"hisk umma bogosipo hisk" isak Kai dipelukan namja itu.

SuHo mengusap sayang surai hitam legam Kai. "jangan menangis sayang. Umma di sini" bisik SuHo.

"ne, umma disini. Umma tak akan meninggalkan Kai sendiri lagi kan?" tanya Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

SuHo saling pandang dengan Kris dan KyungSoo. Kris menepuk kepala Kai membuat Kai menoleh padanya. "kami tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu Kai" ujar Kris membuat Kai kembali menangis.

SuHo mengecup dahi Kai. "tapi di dunia tidak ada yang membutuhkan Kai lagi appa" lirih Kai.

KyungSoo mengusap pipi basah Kai "LuHan hyung dan SeHun membutuhkanmu"

"Lay dan XiuMin" lanjut SuHo.

"ketiga sahabatmu juga. Mereka membutuhkanmu untuk menghentikan BaekHyun" ujar Kris.

Kai terdiam lama. "kau mau menjadi penolong mereka kan sayang?" tanya SuHo menatap manik kelam Kai. Kai menagguk kecil. "itu baru anak umma" ujar SuHo bangga.

Kai menangis sesegukan di pelukan SuHo. "umma, kenapa umma meninggalkan Kai sendiran? Kenapa Lay ajjushi harus membuang Kai di hutan umma, kenapa—?" crocos Kai.

SuHo meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Kai. "umma tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri sayang. Umma dan appa selalu mengawashimu selama ini. Lay tidak membuangmu tanpa alasan sayang" ujar SuHo memainkan rambut Kai.

"jika kau tetap ikut, Kau pasti sekarang sekarang sudah mati sayang" lanjut Kris.

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Ditatapnya manik terang ibunya. "boleh aku bertanya?"

SuHo mengangguk mengiyakan. "siapa yang membunuh kalian?" pertanyaan Kai sukses membuat ketiga roh itu saling berpandangan.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. "berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padanya setelah ini"

Kai diam. "aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa dia" ujar Kai teringat ucapanya dengan LuHan tadi.

Kris menatap SuHo meminta persetujuan. SuHo mengangguk mengerti. Kris menjentikan jarinya membuat asap merah berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Asap merah itu mulai berkumpul lalu membentuk sosok roh.

Kai tercengang melihatnya. "L-Luhan ajjushi?" gumam Kai tidak percaya.

LuHan perlahan membuka matanya. "kenapa kalian memanggilku? Perjalanan antar dimensi membuatku mual" ujar Luhan tidak ditanggapi keempatnya. LuHan menoleh. Maniknya membola melihat Kai tengah menatapnya tajam. "maaf Kai" gumam LuHan tanpa sadar.

Kai menghela nafas panjang. "aku sudah memaafkanmu ajjushi" jawab Kai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kau tidak terlihat seperti sudah memaafkanku Kai" ujar LuHan pelan.

Kai membuka matanya tiba-tiba membuat aura biru mengelilinginya. "aku hanya belum bisa memaafkan SeHun" ujar Kai dingin.

Kris menatap lekat sang putra begitupula SuHo. SuHo menegakan duduknya. "Kai, berhentilah membenci sebelum ibu melemparmu ke pohon terdekat." Ujar SuHo dingin.

Kai menatap SuHo heran. Auranya sedikit melemah. "kenapa? SeHun tidak memberitahu apapun padaku. Brengsek" aura Kai kembali menjadi pekat.

"ia hanya ingin melindungimu"

"Bohong!" teriak Kai. Auranya mulai berubah menjadi hitam. Kris langsung merentangkan tangannya. Melempar Kai ke luar gazebo hingga mendarat di batang pohon yang berumur ratusan tahun.

Kai terbatuk. Punggungnya sungguh nyeri karena menabrak pohon. Kris melayang mendekati Kai sementara yang lain berdiri di belakangnya. "ayah tidak suka ada kebencian di tempat ini" ujar Kris dingin.

Kai menatap Kris takut-takut. "jika kau masih membenci lebih baik pergi saja dari sini" ujar Kris menatap Kai lekat.

Kai membuang wajahnya kesamping. "ayah, aku tidak tau bagaima cara membuang perasaan ini. Aku yakin aku menyayanginya, tapi kenapa—?"

LuHan mendekat. Ia mengusap lembut surai Kai. "jangan begitu Kai, kau bisa jadi sepertiku nanti"

Kai menatap LuHan tidak mengerti. LuHan tersenyum tipis "dulu aku juga begitu. Aku merasa yakin aku menyanyangi Kris hyung dan SuHo hyung. Tapi nyatanya hanya karena setitik kebencian aku membunuh mereka. Jangan jadi sepertiku Kai" ujar LuHan lembut.

Kai terdiam lama. "kebencian karena apa ajjushi?"

LuHan menghela nafas. Diusapnya lagi surai Kai. "dulu aku mencintai ibumu, kami begitu dekat sampai akhirnya ibumu lebih memilih ayahmu. Dari situ aku mulai belajar membenci. Bahkan saat mabuk tanpa sadar aku memperkosa MinSeok, aku yang terlalu membenci menolak hidup baru di Rahim MinSeok—"

"jadi ajjushi sempat menolak SeHun?" tanya Kai memotong cerita LuHan.

LuHan mengangguk. "sampai umurmu tujuh tahun semua berjalan baik. Sampai kejadian itu" LuHan mencoba menahan geraman di hatinya. "ia menghasutku. Membuat api kebencian kembali menguasai tubuhku dan menciptakan perang besar ini"

"dia?"

"BaekHyun"

Deg

"Bae-BaekHyun?" gagap Kai. Perasaanya mulai tidak tenang sekarang mengingat BaekHyun tengah bersama SeHun. "a-apa dia yang membuat semua ini ayah?" tanya Kai kalut.

Kris mengangguk. "tapi sekarang ia bersama SeHun. Berati SeHun dalam bahaya?" SuHo mengangguk. "sekarang apa kau punya alasan untuk kembali ke dunia?" tanya SuHo.

Kai mengangguk. Ia langsung menyambar beberapa tangkai bunga kehidupan. "pertama aku harus membangunkan LuHan ajjushi dulu lalu mencari vampire bodoh itu" Kai langsung memnghilang.

LuHan geleng-geleng melihatnya. "kupikir ia tidak akan mengingatku" gumam LuHan.

"kau kira anakku sebodoh kau heh?" ujar Suho dengan death glare mematikannya.

Luhan mengkeret. "ampun hyung" ia melirik Kris. 'hyung, ada apa dengan istrimu? Apa dia PMS?' telepati LuHan. Kris menghela nafas pelan. "Hyee!" LuHan tiba-tiba menjerit saat SuHo tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan telunjuknya.

SuHo menatap LuHan garang. "apa maksudmu heh?" tanya SuHo berkacak pinggang.

"ampun" rengek LuHan.

SuHo tersenyum malaikat. "sayangnya tidak ada maaf untukmu hari ini Oh!" SuHo langsung melempar LuHan ke udara. LuHan berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

"nah satu rusa jelek beres" SuHo dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang cengo sesaat.

"ngomong-ngomong kemana ia melempar LuHan?" tanya Kris.

Do mengangkat bahunya acuh. "yang jelas dimensi yang sangat jauh" jawab Do memilih mengikuti sang nyonya pergi entah kemana.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. "semoga saja Kai segera mengembalikanmu ke dunia Han." Gumam Kris. "emm, ngomong-ngomong berapa kali istri cantikku itu menteleportasikanmu ke berbagai dimensi ya?" heran Kris.

Sementara itu LuHan tengah berteriak histeris karena ternyata ia diteleportasikan ke dunia yang penuh beruang kelaparan. "SUHO HYUNG AMPUN! KEMBALIKAN AKU KE DANAU!" teriak LuHan sambil menghindari gigitan beruang-beruang itu.

*Kai side*

Kai berlari menembus lebatnya hutan. Ia terhenti melihat lukisan SeHun. "darah biru?" gumam Kai melihat beberapa bercak darah berwarna biru. "SeHun!" Kai langsung berlari kalang kabut mengejar bau SeHun.

"aduh aku harus menemui yang mana dulu!?" gumam Kai kebingungan. Bau SeHun menuju pinggiran desa vampire sedangkan ia harus segera menemui LuHan yang pastinya berada di castle tepat di tengah perkampungan vampire. "haish LuHan ajjushi lebih penting!" Kai langsung berlari menembus desa dan kota vampire membuatnya langsung dikejar seluruh pengawal.

"HUA AKU HARUS MENEMUI RAJA KALIAN!" teriak Kai histeris.

"HEI WEREWOLF KEMBALI KAU!" teriak para pengawal.

Kai langsung melompat ke balkon castle. Entah kekuatan dari mana ia bisa seringan itu. Kai melongok kebawah. Para vampire itu berhenti mengejarnya seolah mendapat perintah dari sang raja.

Snif snif

Kai mencoba membaui udara. Ada bau SeHun yang tersamar di sampingnya. "selamat datang putra Wu"

Kai langsung memasang pertahanannya. Bagaimana ia tidak takut kalau ia sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan ratu vampire. "kau tidak perlu takut padanya Kai. Sekarang klan vampire ada di pihak kita" ujar Lay tiba-tiba.

"L-Lay ajjushi?" gagap Kai. Ia tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lima belas tahun lebih tak dilihatnya. "apa maksudnya dengan di pihak kita?" tanya Kai tak mengerti.

Lay terkekeh pelan. "apa kau sudah bertemu ibumu?" tanya Lay tidak nyambung.

Kai memandang Lay malas. Ia mulai mengerti konteks pembicaraan ini. "di mana LuHan ajjushi? Aku harus memberikan ini" Kai mengeluarkan bunga kehidupan dari tasnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang takjub bunga itu. "kau benar-benar sudah bertemu dengan mereka" gumam Lay. minSeok menatap Kai berbinar. Cepat-cepat ditariknya Kai menuju kamar LuHan.

Kai menganga melihat tubuh LuHan. Tangan Kai tak sengaja menyentuh pipi LuHan. Kai langsung berjengit kaget, tubuh LuHan sedingin es. "astaga ajjushi benar-benar dingin" Kai lansung menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu pada Lay. Lay langsung melakukan ritual untuk membawa kembali roh LuHan.

MinSeok berharap-harap cemas. Ia berhara supaya suaminya cepat kembali ke dunia.

"HUA!"

"GYAA!"

LuHan yang tiba-tiba bangun langsung mendekap erat MinSeok membuat MinSeok yang didekapnya juga berteriak kaget.

"eh MinSeok? Eh Kai?" LuHan memandang kaget semua orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. LuHan memandangi tanganya sendiri. "apa aku sudah kembali?" gumam LuHan tidak percaya.

Kai menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada. "ajjushi sudah kembali kok" ujar Kai.

LuHan menatap Kai berbinar. Dipeluknya erat kai. "terimakasih kai. Kau membangunkanku di saat yang tepat!" pekik LuHan.

Kai menatap LuHan datar. "kata ibu, ibu menteleporttasikan ajjushi ke dunia yang penuh yeoja" ujar Kai cepat.

"eh bagaimana kau tau?" LuHan meringis melihat tatapan intimidasi MinSeok. "tapi yeoja disana seperti ayam potong semua Kai. Tidak ada yang menarik"

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya ragu dengan ucapan LuHan. "terserah ajjushi. Aku mau mencari Se—"

BOOM

Semua langsung menatap kepulan asap di tengah kota. "dia sudah datang rupanya" gumam Lay.

"siapa yang datang?" tanya LuHan.

Kai menatap dingin kepulan asap itu. "BaekHyun" geram Kai pelan membuat semua orang tersentak. Manik Kai mulai membiru, taringnya mulai memanjang sementara ekor dan telinganya berdiri tegak.

LuHan menatap Kai dingin. Ia pernah melihat ini, Kris dulu juga seperti itu saat mengamuk. Dan satu hal yang LuHan tau, jika memang BaekHyun dan Kai bertarung maka harus berada di luar pemukiman atau semuanya akan musnah.

Kai menggeram rendah membuat Tao dan Chen bersembunyi di belakang ChanYeol sementara ChanYeol sendiri mencoba menahan kakinya yang gemetaran menahan takut. "SeHun" geram Kai sebelum melompat meninggalkan semua orang itu tercengang.

LuHan menatap semua orang di belakangnya. "ini tidak akan mudah. XiuMin, dan kau. Koordinasi seluruh penduduk untuk mengungsi" perintah LuHan pada MinSeok dan Chen. MinSeok mengangguk mengerti. Pertempuran kali ini tidak main-main.

"sisanya ikut aku. Kita harus bantu putra Wu" ujar LuHan langsung melompat menyusul Kai disusul TaoChanLay.

*SeHun side*

SeHun berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya. SeHun mendongak melihat kepulan asap di langit. "B-BaekHyun" gumamnya lirih.

Ngung

SeHun menoleh. Maniknya membulat melihat seekor srigala berwarna putih bersih menatapnya lekat. Srigala itu cukup besar untuk golongan srigala biasa. Srigala itu menunjukan punggungnya pada SeHun. "kau ingin aku menunggangimu?" tanya SeHun.

Srigala itu mengangguk seolah mengerti ucapan SeHun. Dengan ragu SeHun menunggangi srigala itu. Srigala itu menatap SeHun lekat seolah meminta kepercayaan SeHun. SeHun mengangguk mengiyakan. Srigala itu langsung berlari memasuki perkampungan.

*Kai side*

Kai menatap tak percaya jumlah pasukan yang dibawa BaekHyun. Pasukan hunter itu sudah merajalela membunuh para vampire sementara sisanya bertempur dengan para prajurit vampire.

Kai menggeram melihat BaekHyun tengah asiknya memotong-motong tubuh salah satu vampire. "akan kubunuh kau" geram Kai.

Kai mengendap mendekati BaekHyun. BaekHyun menghentikan aksinya memotong-motong si vampire. "keluarlah Wu, aku tau kau ada disana" ujar BaekHyun dengan senyum sok polosnya.

Kai keluar dari persembunyianya. Ia tersenyum sinis pada BaeKhyun. "berhenti tersenyum sok polos. Menjijikan" ejek Kai.

BaekHyun melemparkan kepala si vampire ke samping. "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya BaekHyun.

Kai menyeringai. "bagaimana kalau bermain?" tawar Kai menarik mundur salah satu kakinya.

BaekHyun tersenyum polos lagi. "tentu saja, bermain apa?" tanya BaekHyun meletakan telapak tanganya pada pedangnya yang masih di sarungkan.

Kai menarik ekor dan telinganya hingga horizontal. "nama permainannya adalah…"

BaekHyun mengeluarkan sedikit pedangnya. Ia sedikit berjongkok menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"mari membunuhmu" ujar keduanya bebarengan. Keduanya langsung saling menyerang. Medan pertempuran yang tdinya pemukiman berubah menjadi tanah karena radius serangan keduanya.

LuHan yang baru saja tiba hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya mampu mengamati jalan pertarungan bersama yang lain.

Ber jam-jam sudah BaekKai bertarung dan tak Nampak dari mereka satupun yang kelelahan. BaekHyun terlempar puluhan meter. Ia langsung balas menyerang Kai. Ia mencekik Leher Kai erat. "Mati kau Wu" desis BaekHyun.

LuHan mendesis pelan. Di tebasnya lengan BaekHyun membuat BaekHyun langsung mundur. "jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya" desis LuHan.

BaekHyun terkekeh. "kalau begitu kau yang harus mati" seringai BaekHyun. Ia langsung merentangkan tanganya membuat LuHan terlempar jauh hingga mengenai ChanTaoLay.

"wow, one shoot" gumam BaekHyun.

Kai menggeram. Ia langsung mencabik lengan BaekHyun. Ia mengoyak seluruh tubuh BaekHyun membuat luka menganga di mana-mana.

Grep

BaekHyun mencengkram leher Kai membuat Kai tidak bisa bergerak. BaekHyun menatap Kai benci. "pergilah Wu"

Krak

"ARGH!"

Kai berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya menegang saat seluruh energinya di keluarkan paksa oleh BaekHyun. BaekHyun tertawa kesetanan melihat Kai jatuh ke tanah.

"sekarang tinggal melenyapkanmu" BaekHyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya.

Kai terenggah enggah menatap pedang BaekHyun. 'umma, appa….. sepertinya aku akan pergi' batin Kai memejamkan matanya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Jrash

Semua mata terbelalak. Kai memandang tak percaya namja yang ada di hadapanya. "S-SeHun kenapa?" BaekHyun bergumam tak percaya.

SeHun tersenyum pedih pada BaekHyun. "d-dia temanku" lirih Sehun tersendat oleh darahnya sendiri.

Kai menggeleng keras-keras. "tidak jangan di jantung" gumam Kai menahan tangis. Maniknya berair melihat dada SeHun tertancap pedang BaekHyun.

Sehun menoleh. ia tersenyum lembut pada kai. "dulu kau menyelamatkanku. Sekarang giliranku" bisik SeHun.

BaekHyun menarik pedangnya membuat tubuh SeHun jatuh di pangkuan Kai. Kai menangis. Ia mencoba menutup luka menganga di dada SeHun. "Kaih k-kemarilah" lirih SeHun.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada SeHun. Nafasnya ikut tersenggal melihat keadaan SeHun.

BaekHyun tersenyum puas menonton drama yang di sajikan di hadapanya. MinSeok dan Chen yang baru saja tiba langsung terjatuh. Mereka tak kuat melihat keadaan SeHun, terlebih MinSeok yang langsung berderai air mata.

SeHun menatap kai lembut. "aku menyayangimu" lirih SeHun sebelum menancapkan taringnya di leher Kai.

Kai menyerit kesakitan merasakan darahnya dihisap SeHun. seHun melepaskan tarinya lalu tersenyum lembut. "terima kasih" lirihnya. SeHun perlahan menutup matanya membuat Kai panic.

"S-SeHun! SeHun irrona!"

SeHun tersenyum tipis. Dipejamkanya matanya pelan "Kaih maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu uhuk maafh"

"SeHun, tidak SEHUN!"

-END-

Eyo maaf ya lama. Aku banyak masalah nih jadi ga mood nulis.

Belum lagi teater bikin aku pusing walau udah ku coba bkin have fun tetep aja susah. Mana suruh pentas padahal lacma satu bulan lagi -_-

Emm aku mau curcol dikit boleh ngga?

Jujur aku rada gimana liat komen2 exo-l INA di ig EXO apalagi ignya SeHun.

Plis jangan gitu lah ntar kalo INA di blacklist SM gimana? Mesti kita ngak mau kan? Jangan komen gitu lagi ya plis.

Buat mereka nyaman di ina biar mereka ke sini lagi. Aku emang ngga bisa nonton mereka live tapi tolong hargai kerja keras mereka ya. Kita harus saling menghargai ok.

Sekali lagi aku minta tolong buat mereka bangga dengan kita ya.

Udah segini aja curcolnya.

.

.

.

. becanda TBC aja deh

^review plis^


	9. Why?

"_S-SeHun! SeHun irrona!"_

"_Kaih maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu uhuk maafh"_

"_SeHun, tidak SEHUN!"_

_._

_._

_._

Tangis Kai tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia meraung tanpa henti dipeluknya tubuh tak bernyawa SeHun. Nafasnya memburu menahan emosi yang meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Jemarinya mencengkram tanah membuat goresan panjang nan dalam. Geraman lepas dari mulutnya.

BaekHyun berdiri. Dipandangnya remeh Kai yang terus menggeram padanya. "kau bisa apa memangnya. Membunuhku? Heh bodoh" BaekHyun tertawa keras.

Kai diam tak menanggapi ocehan BaekHyun diam-diam diambilnya pedang SeHun. "apa kau akan takut jika aku bilang aku akan membunuhmu?" Kai mengusap pipi pucat SeHun pelan.

BaekHyun tertawa lepas. "sudah kubilang, memiliki teman hanya akan melemahkanmu" serunya mengejek.

"kau benar, teman melemahkanku" Kai menutup kedua matanya. "tapi…. Cinta menguatkanku!" Kai langsung menyerang BaekHyun. BaekHyun yang kaget tak sempat menghindar hingga bahunya terluka.

BaekHyun menatap Kai tak percaya. Ia sudah menyegel kekuatan Kai namun kenapa Kai masih bisa menyerangnya? Kai menegakkan badanya. "kau mengataiku lemah bukan? ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih lemah" Kai menyerang BaekHyun habis-habisan.

BaekHyun tak habis pikir darimana datangnya kekuatan Kai. Kai tak punya ekor dan telinga srigala berati kekuatannya sebagai werewolf sudah hilang. Harusnya sekarang Kai hanya manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan.

BUAGH

BaekHyun terlempar puluhan meter karena pukulan Kai. BaekHyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Black Angel?" gumam BaekHyun melihat sayap gagak di punggung Kai. "aku lupa ibumu seorang Black Angel" kekeh BaekHyun mencoba berdiri.

Kai memandang takjub sayap yang bertengger dengan indahnya di punggungnya. "terimakasih ibu" gumam Kai. Kai kembali menyerang BaekHyun, tak dipedulikanya tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka makin dipenuhi luka oleh pedang BaekHyun.

BaekHyun berkelit, ditaburkanya serubuk peraknya membuat Kai menggerang kesakitan. Kai mencakar wajah manis BaekHyun membuat beberapa goresan di sana.

Keduanya berkelahi hebat. Medan pertempuran semakin hancur oleh serangan keduanya. Kai tersentak melihat BaekHyun mengincar tubuh SeHun. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia memblokir serangan BaekHyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"uhuk" Kai batuk darah, dipandanginya wajah pucat SeHun yang terkena darahnya sendiri.

"Hei, dia sudah mati. Untuk apa kau melindunginya dasar bodoh!" seru BaekHyun.

Kai kembali menyerang BaekHyun. Keduanya seimbang, tak ada yang mau mengalah. BaekHyun memandang Kai remeh, Kai sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena semua lukanya. BaekHyun menghampiri tubuh SeHun. "apa aku harus mencincang tubuhnya dulu baru kau mau berhenti heh?" tanya BaekHyun mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke lengan SeHun.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?" desis Kai.

BaekHyun tertawa remeh. "aku menyukai lenganya. Maka aku akan memotongnya!"

JLEB

Kai tercekat melihat pedang hitam BaekHyun tertancap sempurna di lengan SeHun. Dengan wajah sok polosnya BaekHyun menyayat lengan SeHun. Kai terdiam kaku, mulutnya terbuka sementara maniknya kosong. "bagaimana, bukankah semakin indah?" tanya BaekHyun memandang lengan SeHun yang mengeluarkan darah berwarna biru tua.

"grr jangan sentuh SeHun. GRAA!" Kai kembali berubah menjadi srigala yang ukuranya berkali-kali lipat dari srigala biasa. Manik biru shapire Kai menggelap berubah menjadi biru tua. Luka-luka di tubuh Kai perlahan pulih.

BaekHyun tercengang melihat perubahan Kai, ia lebih tercengang lagi melihat dua pasang sayap bertengger di punggung Kai. Sepasang sayap gagak dan sepasang sayap kelelawar. "siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam BaekHyun.

"aku Wu Kai, putra alfa werewolf Kris Wu dan ratu Black Angel SuHo Kim. Diberkahi kekuatan penyembuhan oleh pamanku Lay. Dan barusan aku mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang pangeran vampire" jawab Kai menggeram.

BaekHyun menatap SeHun tak percaya, ingatanya berputar pada saat SeHun menggigit Kai. 'jadi saat itu dia mentransfer kekuatanya?' batin BaekHyun geram. BaekHyun mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"aku akan membunuhmu Byun!" teriak Kai langsung menerjang BaekHyun. BaekHyun berteriak kencang saat Kai menggigit perutnya. Kai mencakar bahu BaekHyun keras.

"aku tak mendengar detakan jantungmu. Sebenarnya kau sudah lama mati bukan?" tanya Kai sinis.

BaekHyun menggeram. Ia tak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalunya, terlebih tentang kematiannya. Kai menyerang BaekHyun, mengoyak baju BaekHyun hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang sebenarnya berlubang.

"ouh, busuk sekali. Berapa lama jantung matimu itu kau paksa bekerja?" tanya Kai mengejek. Kai memandangi dada berlubang itu. Di dalamnya pasti ada sebuah liontin yang membuat jantung itu terus bekerja.

_*flash back*_

"ajjushi bilang BaekHyun seharusnya sudah mati lalu nyatanya kenapa di masih ada sampai sekarang?" tanya Kai heran.

KyungSoo menghela nafas pelan. "jimat yang ia temukan, jimat klan Song"

"klan penyihir yang sudah punah itu?"

"jimat itu bisa dibuat jika seorang Black Angel membunuh klan campuran sepertiku"

"Lay ajjushi….."

*flashback end*

"grr, apa kau akan kaget kalau aku mengatakanya Wu?" tanya BaekHyun mengejek.

Kai terkeh. Di kibaskanya pelan ekornya. "apa yang harus membuatku kaget?" tantangnya melebarkan keempat sayapnya.

"aku mati saat kau kecil" jawab BaekHyun membuat Kai kaget.

"apa? Astaga Oh SeHun kau berkencan dengan orang tua, yang benar saja!?" tanya Kai pura-pura kaget. BaekHyun yang kesal langsung menyerang Kai. Kai tersenyum remeh melihat BaekHyun menyerangnya tanpa strategi. "kau pasti punya alasan lain untuk menghasut kedua klan. Tak mungkin hanya karena kematian ibumu di tangan pamanku" ujar Kai dingin.

BaekHyun terenggah-enggah. Kekuatanya sudah hampir habis. BaekHyun mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya. Kai bersiaga merasakan hawa BaekHyun semakin tidak enak. "sebenarnya aku benci membunuh" ujar BaekHyun membuat Kai heran. "tapi cinta ibuku mengajarkan ku bagaimana cara membunuh" lanjutnya.

"pamanku memutuskan untuk tidak menikah bukan berarti ia tak mencintai ibumu kan?" tanya Kai maju selangkah "lagipula apa aku tau siapa ibumu kan?" Kai berjalan memutar mencari celah yang tepat.

BaekHyun juga ikut berjalan memutar. Keduanya saling bertatapan lekat menunjukan betapa bencinya mereka satu sama lain. "ibuku KyungSoo" jawab BaekHyun sinis.

Deg

"Dio ajjishi?" gumam Kai kaget. "t-tapi kalian tidak mirip?" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"_Kai ayo makan dulu sayang, mumpung supnya masih hangat" _

"_ajjushi, tunggu sebentar. Kai masih mewarnai gambar kai"_

"_mau ajjushi bantu?"_

"_tentu saja sayang, kau sangat mirip dengan putraku"_

"_putra?"_

"_aku merindukanya"_

"putra" gumam Kai menatap BaekHyun tak percaya, Do KyungSoo ajjushi sangat baik padanya, begitu banyak kenangan indah yang mereka buat bersama. "tapi kenapa, Dio ajjushi begitu baik padaku. Ia selalu membantuku mengerjakan semua tugasku. Kami begitu dekat, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Kai heran. Tidak ada satupun memorinya tentang BaekHyun.

BaekHyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "itu karena aku membencimu. Sejak kau lahir ibuku begitu memperhatikanmu, melupakanku layaknya boneka rusak. Bahkan saat aku mati ia tak memintaku kembali. Jika saja aku tak menemukan jimat klan Song saat aku sekarat aku tak akan bisa berada di sini untuk membunuhmu Wu Kai!" seru BaekHyun.

"kau menghilang selama lima tahun lebih. Dio ajjushi yang menemukanmu sekarat langsung memberikan jimat itu, dan kau tau darimana jimat itu berasal heh?" seru Kai emosi.

BaekHyun memandang Kai tak kalah emosi. Kai mengeram "jimat itu berasal dari darah ibumu, Dio ajjushi! siapa bilang dia tidak menyayangimu? Ia menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan bulu sayap pamanku demi dirimu!"

BaekHyun menatap Kai tajam. "lalu kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik mendengar sejarah singkat barusan. Aku ditakdirkan untuk membunuh" BaekHyun menebaskan pedangnya membabi buta.

"tidak mungkin" gumam Kai tidak percaya. "lalu kenapa kau menghasut kedua klan hah!? Jika kau begitu membenciku kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja!" seru Kai.

"karena aku tau kalau raja vampire sebenarnya menyukai ibumu" jawab BaekHyun terkekeh. "aku menghasut keduanya dengan harapan bisa melenyapkanmu. Tapi sayangnya kau selalu selamat, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu sendiri" BaekHyun memainkan pedangnya.

Kai merendahkan tubuhnya. "kita lihat siapa yang akan mati" ujar Kai. Keduanya langsung menyerang. BaekHyun menebaskan pedangnya membuat goresan panjang di bahu Kai. Kai tak mau kalah dikoyaknya bahu BaekHyun membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

Kai menghela nafasnya mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya begitupula BaekHyun. Keduanya kembali menyerang membuat bunyi gedebum yang sangat keras.

JLEB

JLEB

"AKH!" keduanya menggerang kesakitan. BaekHyun memekik merasakan bahunya di koyak kai. BaekHyun memperdalam tusukanya pada dada Kai. Perlahan Kai berubah menjadi manusia.

"kau sudah kehabisan kekuatan keh?" tanya BaekHyun tersendat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Kai terdiam, maniknya menjadi semakin kelam. Ekornya menggores salah satu paha BaeKhyun.

Jleb jleb jleb

"ARGH SIALAN!" BaekHyun memekik kesakitan saat Kai menancapkan bulu-bulu gagaknya yang entah mengapa menjadi amat tajam di lengannya. Kai terus saja meringsek maju membuat pedang yang menancap di dadanya makin dalam menusuknya.

"kau akan mati jika pedang itu sampai menembus jantungmu" desis BaekHyun. Kai tak peduli ia terus saja maju. "k-kau mau apa!?" pekik BaekHyun histeris saat tangan Kai mulai memasuki lubang di dadanya.

GREP

Nafas BaekHyun terhenti merasakan Kai menyentuh sesuatu di dekat jantungnya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga BaekHyun. "hah-hah maaf BaekHyun-ssi, kita akan mati bersama" Kai langsung menarik benda itu keluar dengan cepat.

Nafas BaekHyun benar-benar berhenti. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. Dengan mata memburam ia seolah melihat KyungSoo mengulurkan tanganya padanya. "ibu?" gumam BaekHyun.

KyungSoo tersenyum kecil. "kemarilah nak, ayo bersama ibu" KyungSoo masih saja mengulurkan tanganya.

BaekHyun teringat masa lalunya. Saat ia kecil ia pernah hampir terjatuh dan KyungSoo dengan sigapnya menangkapnya, ia masih ingat bagaimana senyum mereka saat itu. "ibu aku menyesal" air mata keluar dari manik sparkly BaekHyun.

KyungSoo menggeleng, manik lembutnya itu selalu bisa menenangkan BaekHyun. "jangan menyesalinya nak, ini semua sudah berakhir" jawab KyungSoo.

BaekHyun tersenyum tipis. "ibu maaf" BaekHyun berusaha menggapai tangan KyungSoo.

KyungSoo menyambut tangan BaekHyun dengan senang hati. "ibu selalu memaafkanmu nak" jawab KyungSoo bersamaan dengan roh BaekHyun yang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Kai meletakan jasad BaekHyun di tanah. Dipandanginya senyum Baekyun. Tanpa sadar Kai ikut tersenyum. "semoga kau tenang di sana BaekHyun-sii" doa Kai

Kai mencabut pedang BaekHyun dari dadanya membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Dengan perlahan Kai berjalan menuju jasad SeHun yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari jasad BaekHyun. Dipandangi wajah tampan itu. Kai berlutut merasakan rasa nyeri itu semakin menyakitkan. "maafkan aku SeHunie, kita tidak bisa pergi bersama masih ada yang harus kau lakukan" ujar Kai. Kai meletakan kedua tanganya di dada SeHun.

Kai merapalkan mantra terlarang klan ibunya. Mantra kehidupan. Kai memuntahkan lebih banyak darah saat seluruh energy kehidupanya berpindah pada SeHun. Sayapnya mulai tercabut satu persatu. Kai berteriak saat seluruh energinya benar-benar habis. Tubuhnya limbung.

"engh, dimana aku?" SeHun terbangun. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang terus saja berdenyut sakit. SeHun kaget melihat Kai terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Buru-buru SeHun mendekap tubuh lemah itu. "K-Kai kau kenapa, kenapa keadaanmu seperti ini!?" seru SeHun.

Kai tertawa pelan meski darah ikut keluar dari mulutnya. Diusapnya pipi SeHun "aku belum menjawab pernyataanmu tadi" bisik Kai. SeHun memegangi jemari Kai. "a-aku mencintaimu SeHunie" jawab Kai.

SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mau sendirian lagi Kai" bulir-bulir bening menetes membasahi wajah Kai.

"Kau tidak sendirian SeHun. Kau masih memiliki orang tua dan sahabat-sahabat kita. Kau tidak pernah sendirian karena aku selalu ada di hatimu" jawab Kai menahan tangis. "teruslah bertahan untukku" lanjut Kai.

SeHun mengangguk pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat keadaan Kai. Direndahkanya wajahnya. Diciumnya lembut bibir merah yang mulai pucat itu. Kai ikut membalas ciuman SeHun meski air mata mereka terus mengalir.

LuHan mencoba bangkit berdiri. Serangan BaekHyun tadi memang gagal membunuhnya namun cukup untuk membuat luka parah padanya. LuHan buru-buru memeriksa keadaan ChanChenTao. LuHan menghela nafas lega melihat ketiga sahabat anaknya itu baik-baik saja. Buru-buru ia menghampiri MinSeok.

"Seokie, gwencahana?" tanya LuHan.

MinSeok mencoba duduk dibantu LuHan. MinSeok tersentak melihat HunKai. "Lu-LuHan me-mereka-" ucap MinSeok tersendat-sendat.

LuHan memandang kaget HunKai, tanpa sadar ia perlahan berdiri membuat MinSeok mendekap kakinya.

SeHun memperdalam ciumannya, air mata terus saja mengalir membuat kemilau terang diantara mereka. Kai perlahan mengalungkan tanganya di leher SeHun, memperdalam ciumannya pada SeHun meski nafasnya makin tersenggal-senggal.

LuHan yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan air matanya. Ia sangat tau betapa putranya mencintai Kai. LuHan memaki dirinya sendiri mengingat ia begitu mudah percaya oleh ucapan BaekHyun. LuHan menahan Tao dan ChanYeol yang hendak menghampiri keduanya. "biarkan mereka seperti itu, biarkan angin yang membawa mereka" ujar LuHan sendu.

Chen menangis, lututnya tak lagi kuat menahan tubuhnya. ChanYeol langsung menahannya. "Chanie kanapa hisk kenapa Kai" Chen tak mampu melanjutkan ucapanya, ia hanya mampu terisak di dada ChanYeol.

MinSeok mendekap erat kaki LuHan, ia tak kuat melihat tubuh Kai mulai bersinar. "kai~" gumam Tao sendu melihat tubuh Kai perlahan berubah menjadi dandelion-dandelion.

SeHun tau Kai sebentar lagi akan menghilang, diperdalamnya lumatanya pada Kai. Kai tersenyum tipis. "SeHun aku mencintaimu" bisik Kai sebelum seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi dandelion.

Air mata makin deras menuruni pipi SeHun, isakan pelan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. SeHun tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah dandelion di genggamanya. "aku juga mencintaimu Kai" jawab SeHun. Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba datang menerbangkan seluruh dandelion itu.

SeHun menatap dandelion ditanganya itu. "meskipun sekarang kita terpisah. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai dandelion baru" SeHun meniup dandelion itu membuatnya ikut terbang ke langit bersama dandelion-dandelion lainnya.

SeHun menatap langit, "aku tak sabar menantikan pertemuan kita Kai" gumam SeHun.

LuHan perlahan berjalan menuju SeHun. Ditepuknya pelan bahu sang putra. "maafkan ayah" ujarnya pelan.

SeHun menggeleng pelan. "ini bukan salah ayah atau siapapun." SeHun tersenyum membuat LuHan heran. "ini memang takdir kami" jawabnya masih asik memandangi awan.

ChanYeol memapah Chen sementara Tao memapah MinSeok. "SeHun" panggil ChanYeol.

SeHun menoleh menatap ChanYeol tenang seperti biasa "Hmm?" gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

"ayo pulang" ajak MinSeok. Ingatanya kembali berputar pada saat LuHan menendang Kai dari jurang, apakah saat ini SeHun akan menolaknya lagi?

SeHun terlihat bimbang. "eum baiklah, eh tunggu pedangku" SeHun langsung berlari mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jasad BaekHyun. Sebersit rasa benci kembali menguar melihatnya. Namun ditahanya mati-matian kebenciannya. "aku berdoa supaya kau tenang di sana BaekHyunie" doa SeHun. Dirapalkanya sebuah mantra membuat tanah-tanah disekitar BaekHyun berkumpul membuat kubur untuk BaekHyun.

Diambilnya pedangnya. "kenapa pedangku jadi berbeda?" gumamnya membolak-balik pedangnya. "bukanya dulu warnanya perak, kenapa sekarang jadi ada ukiran emasnya. Kenapa juga ringan sekali?" SeHun memainkan pedangnya tak sengaja malah terlempar ke arah LuHan dkk.

"ayah awas!" teriak SeHun.

LuHan kaget melihat pedang SeHun dengan cepatnya melayang ke arahnya. Luhan langsung menunduk membuat pedang itu hanya memotong beberapa helai rambut merahnya.

JLEB

Pedang itu menancap di batu besar di belakang mereka. "Oh SeHun kau berniat membunuh ayahmu sendiri hah!?" seru LuHan tak terima. SeHun hanya bisa nyengir.

GREK GREK

LuHan membalikan tubuhnya mendengar suara retakan. LuHan memandang tak percaya batu besar itu mulai retak.

BRAK

"KYAA!" Batu itu pecah berhamburan, buru-buru LuHan melindungi MinSeok sementara yang lain melindungi tubuhnya masih-masing dari pecahan batu itu.

Pluk

Pecahan batu kecil jatuh ke kepala SeHun, SeHun memandang pedangnya bingung dan takjub. "DAEBAK Kai apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedangku. Wah jadi hebat sekali!" SeHun langsung berlari mengambil pedangnya lalu mengelus-elus pedangnya.

ChanChenTao memandang SeHun heran. "sebegitu hebatkah efek Kai baginya?" gumam Tao

"eng, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi mungkin juga" jawab Chen.

"Kai membawa efek buruk baginya" timpal ChanYeol.

"itu bukan efek buruk" sela LuHan. "kami bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum apalagi bertingkah OOC begitu. Kai membawa efek baik untuknya" lanjut MinSeok memandang SeHun yang malah dengan asiknya memecah batu-batu besar itu dengan pedangnya.

Luhan tertawa "oi SeHun ayo pulang. Nanti saja mengagumi pedangmu!" seru LuHan.

SeHun mendengus pelan. "iya ayah" SeHun membuntuti LuHan dkk.

SeHun kembali memutar tubuhnya, menatap medan pertempuran BaekKai. "aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku berterimakasih pada kalian berdua" ujar SeHun tersenyum.

"Oi SeHun!" panggil Tao.

"iya aku datang!"

Tanpa mereka semua sadari roh Kai dan BaekHyun masih berada di sana. Keduanya saling tersenyum "jadi sekarang kita damai?" tanya Kai.

"tentu saja, untuk apa kita bertengkar lagi?" tanya BaekHyun terkekeh membuat eye smilenya Nampak makin indah.

"kau benar. Sudah ayo kita pergi" Kai menggandeng roh BaekHyun. Keduanya dengan riang berjalan melewati batas dunia.

-END/TBC-

Pilih yang mana, TBC apa END?

Kemasukan apa coba gue nulis SeHun tiba-tiba jadi OOC gitu?

Entah kenapa gue nyesek ndiri nulisnya.

Nyesek karena dulu aku suka sahabatku sendiri dan dia bilang 'ayo selamanya berteman'dan waktu itu aku cuman bisa bilang iya. Eh lha kok sekarang tiba-tiba dia bilang sama temenku kalau dia suka aku tapi akunya bilang kalo kami cuman sahabatan dan emang bener sekarang kami cuman sahabatan. Sumpah cinta itu ruwet _

^Review plis^


	10. Let's Meet Again

Ada ngak yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan SM sekarang?

Apa cuman aku yang ngerasa SM lagi gila? Jessica dikeluarin karena alasan yang menurutku ngak masuk akal.

Kalo emang Jessica pengen keluar karena alasan nikah SM bisa apa? Kalo orang udah jodoh mau digimain juga tetep jodoh

Ngelihat kasus Jessica keingetan kasus JYJ n Kris. Menurutku gugatan Kris emang bener. SM terlalu ngekang mereka.

Ada yang lihat jadwal EXO tahun ini. Sumpah padat banget.

Opiniku JYJ dan semua artis yang hengkang itu bikin agency kecil-kecilan tapi bener-bener ngayomi mereka.

Aku baca di salah satu artikel CEO agency mana gitu mundur. Yang ada dipikiranku kapan CEO SM mundur?

Kasus Kris belum selesai entah ngapa aku ngerasa ada yang aneh sama LuHan.

Buat LuHan aku berharap yang terbaik buat dia, karena menurutku belakangan ini dia bener-bener aneh dan itu membuatku cukup keingetan sama hari-hari sebelum Kris keluar T.T

Pokoknya Aku berharap yang terbaik buat grup-grup SM terutama yang lagi banyak masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Five Years later

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu mewarnai acara makan malam kluarga vampire dan werewolf itu "SeHun" panggil Luhan. Diletakanya sendok dan garpunya.

SeHun ikut meletakan peralatan makannya "ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

LuHan menatap MinSeok meminta persetujuan. MinSeok mengangguk yakin. "SeHun sekarang kau adalah raja. Apa kau tidak ingin-"

"apa ayah menyuruhku mencari pendamping?" sela SeHun. "ayah tau kan aku tak bisa berpaling dari Kai-"

"kebiasaan" dengus LuHan kesal. "hentikan kebiasaan menyelamu itu Sehun, dengarkan dulu ucapanku" sungut LuHan membuat para werewolf itu terkikik.

SeHun memutar bola matanya. "ya ya ya teruskan saja ayah" SeHun mengibas-ibaskan tanganya.

"aku masih ingat sumpah SuHo sebelum aku membunuhnya-"

"memang apa sumpahnya?" sela SeHun lagi membuatnya mendapat death glare geratis dari LuHan. "ok lanjutkan"

"ia bersumpah keturunanya akan memikat keturunanku, membuat klan kita hancur. Dan itu terbukti padamu walau klan kita tidak sampai hancur" terang LuHan. "kupikir sumpahnya akan menjadi sempurna jika kau tidak mencari-"

"Pendamping?"

"Oh SeHun" geram LuHan. SeHun langsung membuat gerakan menresleting mulutnya. "kau bilang kau tidak ingin mencari yang lain selain Kai tapi dari tadi kau mengatakan pendamping terus. Setia dari mana itu?" dengus LuHan yang hanya dibalas cengiran SeHun "kupikir kau harus mencari keturunan" lanjut LuHan. "ayah tidak peduli bagaimana caramu, itu terserah padamu" ujar LuHan begitu melihat SeHun buka mulut lagi.

"kau boleh menenangkan diri di padang" ujar MinSeok tersenyum. SeHun buru-buru menghilang. "anak itu benar-benar" dengus LuHan. MinSeok mengusap bahu LuHan menenangkan sang suami yang kesal karena ulah anak semata wayangnya.

"sudahlah, yang mulia aku dan seluruh rakyatku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin" ujar ChanYeol hormat.

"tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau raja klan werewolf, pimpin mereka dengan baik" ujar LuHan bangga. Beberapa tahun lalu SeHun memberikan seperempat wilayah kekuasaannya pada ChanYeol untuk di jadikan kerajaan baru. Dan ChanYeol berhasil membujuk werewolf yang tersisa untuk membuat sebuah desa kecil yang sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi sebuah kerajaan.

*SeHun side*

SeHun berputar-putar di sekitar medan pertempuran BaekKai. Medan yang dulunya tandus itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi padang dandelion, walau pada bagian kuburan BaekHyun ditumbuhi mawar berwarna kream sedangkan pada kuburan Kai mawar putih.

SeHun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diantara kuburan BaekHyun dan Kai. "hei tak bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku butuh otak gila kalian" seru SeHun pada angin. Sehun memetik kedua mawar beda warna itu. "hei tak bisakah kalian menjawabku?" tanya SeHun pada kedua mawar itu.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membuat kelopak mawar dan dandelion itu terbang. SeHun memandangi gerakan bunga-bunga itu. "haruskah aku mengikutinya?" gumam SeHun. Tiba-tiba angin kencang mendorong SeHun dari belakang. "ok ok aku akan mengikutinya" seru SeHun seketika itu pula angin itu berhenti mendorongnya.

SeHun mendengus kesal. Diikutinya angin yang membawa bunga-bunga itu hingga sampai di pasar. SeHun tercengang melihat beberapa orang sedang bergerombol memukuli seorang bocah. Cepat-cepat SeHun menghampiri gerombolan itu.

"kenapa kalian memukulinya?" tanya SeHun.

"dia mencuri dari toko saya yang mulia" jawab seorang namja.

"mencuri apa?" tanya SeHun.

"barang itu ada di balik bajunya yang mulia" jawab namja itu.

Dengan bujukan halus Sehun berhasil membuat bocah itu memperlihakan barang curiannya. SeHun tercengang melihat barang itu, ia pikir bocah itu mencuri emas atau semacamnya, namun itu hanya sebuah botol obat penurun panas. "kenapa kau mencuri ini nak?" tany SeHun mengambil botol itu dari tangan si bocah.

"s-sahabatku sakit yang mulia" jawab Bocah itu gemetaran. SeHun terdiam ditatapnya lekat manik coklat bocah itu. SeHun tersentak melihat kilatan ruby dalam manik itu. "hei, berapa harga obat ini?" tanya SeHun.

Namja itu menyebutkan nominal yang tidak terlalu besar bagi rakyat biasa. SeHun memberikan sekeping emas pada namja itu. "gunakan dengan baik" ujarnya langsung diangguki namja itu.

"nak dimana rumahmu?" tanya SeHun. Bocah itu tertatih mencoba berjalan. SeHun tak tega, digendongnya tubuh ringkih itu. "cukup beri tahu arahnya" bisik SeHun. Bocah itu mengangguk patuh.

Setelah sampai di rumah bocah itu SeHun langsung membawanya masuk. "SeIn, darimana saja kau ini?" suara parau itu langsung menyambut pendengaran mereka. Bocah bernama SeIn itu langsung meronta minta diturunkan.

SeIn langsung menghampiri bocah yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. "HunJong kau makin panas" SeIn hendak mengambil kompres namun lengannya ditahan HunJong. "kau mencuri lagi?" tanya HunJong parau.

SeIn menunduk. "sudahlah, jangan berdebat. Cepatlah minum obatmu agar kau segera sembuh" sela SeHun. Melihat keduanya ia teringat akan masa kecilnya.

HunJong terbelalak melihat SeHun. "Y-Yang mulia raja?" gumam HunJong.

SeHun tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua bocah itu. SeHun tersentak menyadari HunJong adalah werewolf. Dipandanginya manik kelam yang asik berbicara pada SeIn. "Kai" desis SeHun pelan. Kilasan sharpie itu terlihat jelas di mata HunJong.

"dimana orang tua kalian?" tanya SeHun.

Keduanya menunduk. "orang tua kami meninggal saat perang" jawab SeIn.

"maaf" gumam SeHun pelan. SeHun menatap kedua bocah itu dalam 'apa mereka yang ingin kau selamatkan?' batin SeHun teringat "begini saja, apa kalian mau ikut denganku ke istana? Istana terasa sepi tanpa anak kecil" ujar SeHun.

Kedua bocah itu saling bertatapan "tapi, kami…"

"ayolah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah. Tapi aku ingin punya anak, kalian mau kan jadi anakku?" tanya SeHun tersenyum.

SeIn terlihat senang sementara HunJong murung. "hei, ada apa?" tanya SeHun heran.

"aku werewolf" jawab HunJong singkat.

SeHun tersenyum. "kau tau panglima Tao dari kerajaan werewolf?" tanya SeHun. HunJong mengangguk. "ia suka anak kecil, kau bisa menjadi anaknya" ujar SeHun.

Manik HunJong berbinar. "benarkah?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja" jawab SeHun. "lekaslah sembuh, beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjemput kalian" ujar SeHun sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Sesampainya di istana SeHun menceritakan semuanya pada LuMin. Keduanya amat senang mendengar berita itu. Apalagi MinSeok, ia sibuk mengurus segala keperluan cucu barunya. SeHun langsung menghubungi ChanChen. Mereka ikut senang, terlebih Tao yang akan mendapatkan teman baru.

Beberapa hari kemudian SeHun menepati janjinya. Ia menjemput kedua bocah itu bersama Tao. Begitu melihat HunJong Tao langsung mencubiti pipi bocah itu sampai merah. Keduanya langsung membawa bocah-bocah manis itu ke istana.

"Kyaa yang mana yang akan jadi keponakanku/cucuku!?" pekik ChenMin histeris.

"umma jangan cubiti anakku terus, nanti pipinya seperti umma!" seru SeHun tak terima saat MinSeok terus saja mencubiti pipi SeIn.

"bukanya nanti malah manis, pasti akan banyak seme yang tertarik" ujar Luhan merangkul pinggang sang istri yang tengah cemberut.

"dan aku akan pusing jika semua seme yang melamar jadi menantuku mempunyai kadar kemesuman selevel appa" dengus SeHun.

"Yak Oh SeHun!" pekik LuHan membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"eum appa. Umm apa nanti kami juga harus belajar etika?" tanya SeIn diangguki HunJong.

Kedua uke yang ada di sana saling berpandangan. "yap dan etika pertama adalah etika berdandan" dan kedua uke itu langsung membawa kabur SeIn membuat 2Hun itu memekik tak terima.

"umma mengerikan" gumam ChanDae anak ChanChen.

HunJong menatap kaget ChanDae. "kau werewolf juga kan, kenapa membawa pedang?"

"aku baru saja belajar" jawab ChanDae.

"Ooh, aku lebih suka panah" gumam HunJong.

Tao menepuk pundak HunJong "appa akan mengajarimu nanti" bisiknya membuat HunJong tersenyum senang.

" Ohh ya appa nanti aku mau mengajak pacarku makan malam beritahu umma untuk menyiapkan makanan yang enak ya" ChanDae ngancir begitu saja meninggalkan ChanYeol bengong.

"CHANDAE KAU BAHKAN BELUM DUA BELAS TAHUN!" pekik ChanYeol.

SeHun tertawa meremehkan ChanYeol. "sudah tua" kekehnya.

ChanYeol melirik SeHun kesal. "lebih baik urusi anakmu sebelum ibumu melakukan yang aneh-aneh denganya" ujar ChanYeol meninggalkan SeHun.

"anak? Umma apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" teriak SeHun menggedor-gedor pintu.

'di balik wajah dinginya ternyata ia raja yang agak….' Batin HunJong malas.

*skip*

"appa, aku juga harus seperti itu?" tanya HunJong pada Tao.

Tao menatap prihatin SeIn. "tidak usah, nanti appa yang syok sendiri kalau kau berdandan seperti itu" jawab Tao miris melihat betapa absurdnya wajah SeHun sekarang.

"Umma dia namja, kenapa kalian pakaikan dia gaun!?" seru SeHun.

"kan dia uke" jawaban ChenMin sukses membuat SeHun membuka mulutnya maksimal.

*skip*

SeHun berhasil membawa negrinya makmur. Tak ada rakyat yang mengeluhkan kekurangan. SeHun amat mensyukurinya, beberapa bulan lalu ia mengangkat SeIn menjadi ratu karena SeIn telah menikah dengan HunJong. SeHun bersyukur sekarang klan werewolf dan vampire bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa adanya perpecahan. Ia juga bersyukur sekarang anaknya tengah mengandung cucu pertamanya.

SeHun menikmati semilir angin malam, dipandanginya bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. "SeHun" panggil ChanYeol.

SeHun menoleh. "ada apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"huft, kita tidak lagi muda ternyata" ChanYeol menggerakan pinganggnya membuat bunyi gemretak tulang.

"kau benar hyung. Kita tidak lagi muda" jawab SeHun sendu membuat ChanYeol heran. "hyung, bisakah kutitipkan keluargaku padamu?" tanya SeHun.

"SeHun apa maksudmu?" tanya ChanYeol bingung.

SeHun menghela nafas. "belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang Kai" gumam SeHun memandang bintang. "kupikir Kai akan menjemputku" ujar SeHun membuat ChanYeol syok.

"hei, bertahanlah dulu. Setidaknya sampai cucumu lahir" saran ChanYeol.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. "yah, kau benar juga" jawab SeHun tertawa pelan.

ChanYeol tersenyum miris. 'Kai, jangan bawa SeHun dulu. Kami masih berduka atas kematian raja LuHan dan ratu XiuMin tahun lalu' batin ChanYeol.

"hyung, menurutmu seperti apa Kai sekarang?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba.

ChanYeol menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon. "pasti manis sekali" jawab ChanYeol berandai-andai bagaimana Kai sekarang.

"kau benar, manis sekali" gumam SeHun. Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba berhembus menerbangkan kelopak mawar putih. Kelopak itu jatuh tepat di tangan SeHun. SeHun tersenyum "tunggulah sebentar lagi" gumam SeHun menatap sendu kelopak itu.

ChanYeol diam melihatnya. Ia merenungi semua kejadian yang menimpa SeHun selama hidupnya. Ia kagum dengan SeHun, ia masih bisa bertahan setelah apa yang ia laluli selama ini. Bahkan ChanYeol tak yakin ia mampu bertahan seperti SeHun jika ia kehilangan Chennya.

"Hun, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya ChanYeol.

SeHun membalikan tubuhnya, ditatapnya ChanYeol heran. "tanyakan saja hyung" jawab SeHun.

ChanYeol menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Ia melirik ragu SeHun "apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan?" SeHun menyerit tak mengerti. "maksudku, jika aku yang kehilangan Chen maka bisa kupastikan aku tidak berada di sini sekarang"

SeHun tersenyum tipis. Dipejamkanya matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menarikan rambutnya. Dibukanya maniknya perlahan memperlihatnkan iris ruby yang mulai meredup. "aku bertahan karena permintaan Kai" SeHun menggenggam kalung kelelawar dan srigala bersamaan. "ia memintaku tetap menjalankan pemerintahan, ia memintaku menyelamatkan werewolf yang masih tersisa, ia memintaku melindungi kalian, dan ia memintaku mencari penerus."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya ia tak percaya Kai memikirkan sejauh itu, mungkin benar setelah bertemu SeHun Kai menjadi lebih dewasa. "Jika Kai pergi ia tidak punya kesedihan untuk ditanggung, lagipula jika ia berkeras hidup ia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari setahun dengan semua luka yang dideritanya. Ia memberikan nyawanya padaku untuk meneruskan semua yang ingin dilindunginya. Dan kurasa sekarang ia bahagia" SeHun tersenyum getir sambil memandang bulan.

ChanYeol menatap SeHun sendu 'kau benar-benar hebat Hun' batin ChanYeol.

"beberapa bulan lagi bulan merah" ujar SeHun tiba-tiba.

ChanYeol termenung. "hari dimana para werewolf mencapai puncak kekuatannya. Apa aku salah?" tanya SeHun tanpa menatap ChanYeol.

ChanYeol menatap SeHun heran. "kau benar" jawab ChanYeol.

"pertama kali aku bertemu Kai saat bulan biru. Saat para vampire mencapai puncaknya. Keduanya hanya terjadi dua puluh lima tahun sekali" ujar SeHun memandang jauh ke depan.

ChanYeol memandang SeHun lekat. "apa maksudmu?" tanya ChanYeol serius.

"saat manik sang dewi berembun ia datang, maka saat sang dewi meneteskan air mata darah…. dia akan datang" jawab SeHun membuat ChanYeol menatapnya tak percaya.

*skip*

Hari yang ditunggupun tiba. SeIn meliharikan putra pertama sekaligus cucu pertama bagi SeHun. Seluruh kerajaan amat berbahagia dengan kelahiran calon penerus takhta kerajaan.

SeHun tersenyum. Ditimangnya cucunya. "ayah" panggil SeIn.

SeHun menoleh, ditatapnya SeIn lembut. "ada apa?" tanya SeHun.

SeIn duduk di samping SeHun. "ayah terlihat pucat, apa ayah sakit?" tanya SeIn.

SeHun tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja" jawab SeHun. Diserahkanya JooKwon sang cucu pada SeIn. SeHun melepas sepasang kalung yang melingkari di lehernya.

SeHun memakaikan kalung berbandul kepala srigala pada JooKwon. SeHun memandang sendu kedua kalung itu. "kelak berikan ini pada pasanganya" SeHun menyerahkan kalung kelelawarnya pada SeIn. "berikan kalung itu terus secara turun temurun"

SeIn mengangguk pelan. "berjanjilah memberikan yang terbaik bagi negri ini" SeHun menepuk bahu SeIn.

SeIn diam, manik coklatnya mulai berkaca. "apa ayah akan pergi sekarang? Apa ibu sudah menjemput ayah?" tanya SeIn menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

SeHun diam. "ayah jawab! Belakangan ini aku melihat seorang namja manis terus mengikuti ayah. Saat aku bertanya pada Chen ajjushi ia malah menangis. Apa dia benar-benar Wu Kai, istri ayah?" tanya SeIn menangis membuat JooKwon di gendonganya ikut menggeliat tak nyaman.

SeHun menghela nafas pelan. Dicobanya dirinya untuk tersenyum "SeIn, kita memang tidak bisa selamanya selalu bersama, ada kalanya kita mengalami perpisahan. Tapi percayalah, itu tidak selamanya" jawab SeHun.

SeIn mengusap pipi tembam JooKwon. "haruskah sekarang ayah? Bahkan JooKwon baru lahir kemarin malam, dan ayah sudah mau meninggalkan kami. Apa ayah tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh dewasa?" tanya SeIn.

SeHun tersenyum lembut. "jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu lagi, kelak ayah harap kau bukan lagi anak angkat ayah. Ayah harap kau adalah anak kandung ayah yang akan melahirkan JooKwon lagi untuk ayah. Kau adalah kebanggaan ayah nak" jawab SeHun.

SeIn menunduk. "aku mengerti" jawab SeIn menyeka air matanya.

SeHun mengecup dahi SeIn lembut. Kemudian SeHun mengecup dahi JooKwon yang telah tertidur lelap "semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamar ayah" ujar SeHun lembut.

SeIn mengangguk. Dilangkahkannya kakinya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar SeHun. SeHun mengela nafas, direbahkanya tubuhnya pada ranjangnya diliriknya jendelanya. "Bulan merah" gumam SeHun pelan ia dapat mendengar lolongan srigala dimanapun termasuk lolongan HunJong "Kai apa kau benar-benar di sana?" tanya SeHun entah pada siapa.

SeHun memejamkan matanya "selesai" gumamnya mencoba menggapai mimpinya. SeHun tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

*SeHun dream*

SeHun tersenyum kecil melihat dirinya dan Kai kecil tengah menikmati senja bersama. SeHun mendengus saat Kai mengucapkan perpisahan mereka bak dandelion.

"kau mengingatnya?" SeHun menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat Kai dewasa berada di sampingnya.

"ya aku mengingatnya" jawab SeHun pelan.

"yang kuucapkan benar kan?" ujarnya terkekeh.

SeHun menyerit tak mengerti. "maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"heish, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah" dengus Kai. "satu pengorbanan membawa dampak yang besar" jawab Kai.

SeHun terdiam. Dipandangi refleksi dirinya di masa lalu yang tengah menikmati senja bersama. "yah, pengorbanan cinta kita" jawab SeHun pelan.

Kai diam begitu pula SeHun. "aku mencintaimu Kai" ujar SeHun.

"aku juga" jawab Kai. "bisakah kita pergi bersama kali ini?" tanya kai ragu.

SeHun tersenyum digandengnya tangan Kai. Kai heran melihat SeHun berdiri dihadapanya. "tidak ada alasan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi" jawabnya.

Kai tersenyum tipis. SeHun mengecup bibir Kai lembut. "ayo kita pergi" bisik SeHun.

Kai mengangguk tipis. Perlahan tubuh mereka mulai pudar dan seluruh dunia itu berubah menjadi putih bersamaan dengan perginya roh SeHun dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

*epilog*

A thousand years later

Seorang namja berkulit pucat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kampus. Bahkan hanya dengan wajah super dinginya ribuan mahasiswi sudah berbisik-bisik heboh. Seorang dosen tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"ada apa gerangan presdir Oh datang kemari?" Tanya dosen itu sopan.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis "dimana Kim JongIn?" tanyanya.

"eh, maksud anda Kim Kai?" Tanya dosen itu balik.

SeHun mengangguk pelan. 'Kim Kai, Kai? sepertinya mana itu tidak asing' batin SeHun. "ah, tadi sepertinya mereka dihukum guru lee" jawab dosen itu.

"mereka?" ulang SeHun.

"Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong Dae, Huang Zi Tao. sahabatnya" jawab dosen Kim cepat.

SeHun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti "jadi mereka ada di mana?" Tanya SeHun.

"mungkin perpustakan" jawab dosen Kim.

"trimakasih" ucap SeHun sebelum menuju perpustakan.

SeHun tersenyum tipis melihat Jong In tengah tertidur di sudut perpustakan dengan buku sebagai bantalnya. SeHun menulusuri setiap lekuk wajah JongIn tanpa terlewat seinci pun. "hei bangun" bisik SeHun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jong In.

"eungh lima menit lagi~" igau Jong In.

SeHun terkekeh "bangun atau kucium" ancam SeHun membuat JongIn langsung mendudukan tubuhnya. Jong In mengucek matanya memastikan siapa namja yang ada dihadapanya.

"Odult?" Tanya JongIn tak percaya. "kenapa kau ada disini? Mengganggu saja" sungut Jong In.

seHun terkekeh pelan. Diacaknya surai hitam Jong In "ayo pulang. Aku punya hadiah untukmu" ujar SeHun.

Jong In mengerjabkan matanya "benarkah? Ayo pulang!" Jong In langsung menarik lengan SeHun. namun baru lima langkah berjalan Jong In tiba-tiba berhenti . "SeHun, tadi aku bermimpi aneh. Aku bermimpi kita dulu tidak bersatu" ucap JongIn tiba-tiba.

SeHun menatap Jong In heran "hey itu hanya mimpi, nyatanya sekarang kita bersatu, bahkan sudah menikah" sanggah SeHun. SeHun dapat melihat keraguan di mata JongIn, segera direngkuhnya namja manis itu dalam pelukannya. "aku selalu berada di sampingmu sayang" bisik SeHun lembut.

JongIn meninju dada SeHun pelan "jangan bicarakan hal itu disini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar" ujar Jong In kesal. JongIn menarik tubuhnya tanpa sadar kalung mereka tersangkut malah membuat keduanya tercekik.

SeHun buru-buru melepas kedua kalung itu. "aku heran kenapa nenek memaksaku memakai kalung ini" heran SeHun.

JongIn tertawa. "kalung ini warisan nenek moyang kita. Katanya kalung ini lambang persahabatan juga cinta" jawab JongIn.

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya SeHun heran.

"aku baru saja membaca dari buku itu" jawab JongIn menunjuk buku di mejanya. "saat kedua kalung ini bertemu maka cinta abadi akan tercipta" lanjut JongIn.

"buku legenda? Apa kau baru saja membaca buku dongeng, istriku?" tanya SeHun mencubit pipi JongIn gemas.

Kai menggerutu kesal. Dibukanya sebuah halaman yang berisi sebuah lukisan. "bukankah ini mirip dengan kita? kalungnya pun sama" ujar JongIn tanpa sadar menunjuk lukisan dirinya di masa lalu.

SeHun diam. Dipandanginya seluruh lukisan itu. Memang wajah kedua model lukisan itu sangat mirip dengan mereka. "Oh SeHun, Wu Kai" gumam SeHun membaca nama yang tertera di bawah lukisan itu. "Oh SeHun? Kenapa namanya sama denganku, lalu Wu Kai—" SeHun tersentak saat nama Wu Kai terngiang di kepalanya.

"apa mungkin itu kita di masa lalu? Dari cerita buku ini memang keduanya tidak bersatu… dan itu sangat mirip dengan mimpiku" ujar JongIn kalut. "persahabatan, cinta, pengorbanan itu judul buku ini. Apa menurutmu ini….?"

SeHun masih saja diam. 'kenapa aku merasa seolah aku yang melukisnya?' batin SeHun. SeHun terus memandangi lukisan dirinya di masa lalu yang tengah merengkuh Kai dalam rengkuha sayapnya. "sudahlah, kau pinjam saja dulu bukunya istriku" ujar SeHun.

JongIn mencebik tak suka. "berhentilah memanggilku istri. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar, bisa mampus aku" gerutu JongIn.

"ada yang dengar pun tidak masalah. Biar saja semua tau kalau Kim Jong In sudah berubah menjadi Oh Jong In" SeHun merangkul Jong In mesra.

"ungh. SeHun….. jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Jong In pelan.

SeHun mengeratkan pelukanya "tidak akan. Cukup dengan Byun Bacon itu aku selingkuh. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita Oh SeHun selingkuh darimu sayang" SeHun mengecup kening JongIn lembut.

"hei bagaimanapun Byun Bacon itu sudah menjadi temanku, sekarang dia pacaran dengan Zi Tao" ujar JongIn kesal. JongIn tipikal orang yang tidak bisa membenci seseorang seberapa banyakpun orang itu melukainya. "jadi apa hadiahku?" Tanya JongIn antusias.

"hadiahmu" SeHun menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jong In lalu meniupnya pelan. Jong In menggelinjang kegelian, didorongnya pelan dada SeHun. SeHun melumat telinga Jong In lembut. "menjadi tahanan kamar Oh SeHun seminggu full" bisik SeHun langsung menggendong Jong In ala bridal style.

Jong In berteriak heboh membuat seisi koridor menoleh padanya. " Hyaa turunkan aku Oh-pervert- Se-stupid-Hun!" pekik JongIn heboh.

"tidak akan sayang!" balas SeHun lalu melumat kasar bibir tebal JongIn. Seisi kampus langsung bengong melihat kingka sekolah mereka tak berdaya melawan CEO Oh crop.

"Kim JongIn Uke? Daebak!" pekik salah satu mahasiswa membuat bisik-bisik heboh di seluruh koridor yang mereka lewati.

"kubunuh kau kalau besok ada gossip aneh" desis JongIn di sela ciuman mereka.

SeHun menyeringai "coba saja" balas SeHun makin kasar melumat bibir JongIn.

JongIn mengeratkan rengkuhanya pada leher SeHun "aku mencintaimu" bisik SeHun.

SeHun mengeratkan gendonganya "aku juga, selamanya" jawab JongIn tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya terus melangkah tanpa menyadari buku yang hendak mereka pinjam malah tertinggal di meja perpustakaan. Angin kencang dari jendela membuat halaman-halaman di buku itu membuka sendiri hingga berhenti pada sebuah halaman bertuliskan tinta perak.

_Mungkin kita berbeda. Medan merah telah kita lalui._

_Namun kau lebih dulu menyebrangi jembatan pelangi, meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kesepian._

_Dewa siang mengelilingi dunia sebelum menuju peraduan. Membiarkan tugasnya digantikan sang dewi malam. Terus berulang hingga ku tak mampu menghitungnya_

_Tapi aku tau kau menungguku. Mengawasiku dalam indahnya gelap malam dan megahnya kemilau siang._

_Saat kuas-kuas memberikan warna pada kanfas dunia aku melihatmu, Tunggulah aku._

_Saat kita tak lagi berbeda, saat kita memandang langit yang sama dan menginjak tanah yang sama._

_Kan kurengkuh dirimu dalam hangatnya cahaya akan kubiarkan mutiaramu membuat sungai lagi, kan kubuat kau melihat seluruh warna dunia._

_Kita kan bersama hingga lautan bunga menjadi kasur kita_

_-Oh SeHun- _

**-END-**

Akhirnya end yehaa udah selesai!

End beneran ya yang ini.

Chap terakhir sengaja aku panjangin. Semoga bisa memuaskan readers-nim.

Thanks buat yang nge review selama ini. Aku ga nyangka ff yang menurutku ngak ada apa-apanya dibanding author lain ini malah banyak yang review.

Aku bener-bener kaget liat angka reviewnya sejak cp 1 sampe sekarang.

Aku ga bisa sebutin satu-satu siapa aja yang ngereview karena banyak banget.

Dan aku juga minta maaf buat yang nungguin I Want You. Entah kenapa aku ngerasa ngga bisa nerusin ntu FF.

Sebenarnya mau aku hiatusin itu ff (selama ini aku anggurin) tapi karena aku ngerasa ga yakin aku discontinue aja.

Sekali lagi maaf T.T

^Thanks and last review plis^


End file.
